


Their Arrangement

by thatACDCchick



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Alastor, Asexual Character, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ace person having sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: Alastor and Angel Dust have come to an agreement after Angel pushes the Radio Demon's buttons a little too far and inadvertently awakens the long forgotten urges buried under decades of bloodlust.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Comments: 100
Kudos: 904





	1. Angel Dust's Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not terribly used to portraying ace characters cause of how much it makes me examine my own motivations while on the spectrum, but being able to (hopefully) pull it off with Alastor was pretty cathartic in a way. It shows up a lot more in the second chapter than the first, but hey, I just couldn't help but sink into trash and let Angel have his fun first and foremost.

Angel Dust still isn’t sure how they ended up like this, and truth be told, he’s not sure Alastor knows how it happened either. Even with the strawberry colored demon pinning his topmost arms to the creaking mattress and his legs wrapped tight around the male’s thin waist, Angel couldn’t piece together how he’d gotten this lucky. There had been so many rejected offers and intimidating grins that made the spider demon quake in his thigh-highs leading up to what seemed like a snap between them. The next thing he knew, Angel had spent the better part of an hour quivering on one of the ratty couches while Alastor’s smiling mouth did things between his legs he didn’t know he was still capable of feeling.

That had been roughly four months ago and since then, they built up a bi-weekly routine that seemed very business-like on paper but left Angel looking forward to his Sunday evening fuck with one of Hell’s most powerful Overlords. 

“Fuck, Al! You… you really gotta give me… a fuckin’ breather here,” Angel panted into red and black hair after coming back down from yet another orgasm. He’s lost count of how many he’s managed to have as was the usual with Alastor. When was the last time someone’s even made him cum so hard without so much as a glance at his dick?

A breathy laugh echoed in his ear before that grin swam into view over his face and rough claws moved from their grip on his wrist to take his chin. “You know the rules, my dear. You’ll get a breather when I’ve had my fill and well….” Alastor’s vacuum-tubed voice faded and red eyes narrowed as the demon gave a particularly sharp thrust against Angel’s hips which sent a tremor through his entire being. “I’ve only just started having fun.”

This fucking asshole. For someone claiming to dislike touch and sex, Alastor was really fucking good at what he was doing. The Overlord claimed it was his sadistic personality playing perfectly into Angel’s masochistic needs and funnily enough, Angel couldn’t help but believe him. Maybe he’d hate it more if sex with Alastor wasn’t so different from the other kinds of rough sex Angel was used to. Where he was tossed and turned like a literal fuck toy on sets or with the odd John thrown at him by Valentino which, while fun and addictive, often left him unsatisfied like a shitty jerk-off session where there’s no lube and someone’s texting him every five seconds.

It was never like that with Alastor, though, where there were times when the man’s made him cum so hard on occasion that he swore he blacked out for a few moments. He didn’t even care when he was finally turned over onto his stomach, unable to even lift his head from the pillows as claws kept his hips raised at the perfect angle for Alastor to pound against him. Three of his hands gripped onto the sheets as the fourth reached up to pull Alastor down against his shoulder, nothing but keens and moans in his mouth as just the friction from his cock swinging between his legs hurt deliciously so. Vaguely, he’s aware of the frantic pace to the thrusts and how they were spelling the end finally coming in sight. Mostly because he usually ended up like this towards the end, right before Alastor came with strained grunts right against the spider’s neck. Angel suspected it was to keep him from seeing that mouth shift away from its characteristic grin because soon enough, Alastor’s hips come to a stuttering finish against him and something thick and wet is dripping down the insides of his thighs.

When he managed to turn his head enough to catch sweat-drenched red hair in his field of vision, Angel gives a smirk. “Came inside again, did ya, big guy?”

There’s a few moments of silence as Alastor regains his composure and that grin is back in place by the time his face lifts along with a hand to cup the demon’s cheek. “Only because it’s fun making you have to deal with the cleanup,” he says with a kiss to the other’s mouth.

“Mmm, whatever you say, babe. I still think you’re just comin’ to actually enjoy my ass.” Angel gave a waggle of his brows as his ass mimicked the action.

Suddenly there’s a shallow thrust against him followed by a soft, thoughtful hum. “Do you really think I would continue to be here if I didn’t enjoy it so much?”

Mismatched eyes gave a blink in surprise at this. Wait, what? Before Angel Dust could ask just what Alastor meant by that, the other man is pulling out and getting up from the bed to disappear into the bathroom. This was just another part of the routine, something Angel’s come to appreciate (particularly tonight) as it gives him a few minutes to catch his breath and stretch out his aching limbs. He even unfolds his third set of arms to stretch and pop his joints as he tries to decipher what Alastor meant by that last remark.

The spider demon might not be the dumbest bitch in the drawer, but he wasn’t exactly Einstein, either. On top of that, Alastor was the hardest to read demon he’s ever met. So when the man subverts his expectations with comments like that, it’s a real head-spinner. There’s other little mysteries that keep piling up around him. Though he doubts he’s ever gonna voice them seeing as it would probably just piss off one of Hell’s most powerful creatures to ever exist or send whatever progress they’ve made between them back to square one. No, he’d really like to keep being able to enjoy the sensation of Alastor gradually coming unraveled when they fucked instead of the guarded, more business-like way it had been at the start of this all, thank you very much. At least now the radio demon actually  _ came  _ when they had sex whereas that first romp on the couch hadn’t gotten past more than a bit of assplay in that hour of orgasms. And while that had been the best hour of his afterlife in a long fucking time, there had been something unsatisfactory in how Alastor had simply stood, wiped himself of Angel Dust’s fluids and walked away.

The spider demon was still thinking about it when Alastor reemerged from the bathroom, hair freshly combed in place and a set of old-fashioned pajamas covering him as he walked over to rejoin Angel on the bed. That was another mystery to think on but something Angel refused to give up. At first the scarlet-clad demon insisted on leaving right after cleaning himself up, up until one evening (maybe the second or third they spent together) where Angel caught the edge of a coat-tail and complained that he hated being left alone. 

“I’m sorry, my dear, but I don’t sleep with other people in the same room as me,” Alastor had said with a characteristic chuckle.

This made Angel roll his eyes and it took every ounce of what very little self-restraint he possessed not to point out the technicalities of that statement. “You don’t gotta sleep with me, asshole. Just wait till I fall asleep before you slink off to whatever pit you ferment in overnight, capiche?” 

After a pause, Alastor had heaved a sigh and waved a hand to summon a chair to the bedside. Angel had fallen asleep that night with soft jazz playing and Alastor humming along as he read a book in the low light of the room. They continued like that for a few more weeks until finally Angel managed to convince Alastor to lay next to him (on top of the covers, of course) and now, much to Angel’s surprise, the radio demon was slipping under the comforter with him.

“Wait, what’re you doin’, Al?” Angel asked with a couple of elbows propping under him to let him look at Alastor.

“Hmm? Oh, yes! How silly of me to forget,” the other man laughed and snapped his fingers to make a few things happen at once. The first was that familiar soft-jazz playing from somewhere, then it felt like a giant wet cloth raked over him and inside him to clean up the mess and, finally, a pair of pajamas much like the ones Alastor was wearing appeared on his frame.

When he got over the dizzying sensation of being cleaned up all at once by the other demon’s magic, he shook out his hair and turned over to look at the man. “Seriously, though, what gives?”

“Ha ha! Do you really expect me to lay here with you while you are dripping in filth? I think not, my dear fellow.” Alastor had propped himself up on a couple of pillows and summoned a book, the monocle on his eye changing into a pair of half-mooned reading glasses to allow him to read the words a bit better.

Angel’s eyes rolled as he propped his cheek up on a fist and arranged the rest of his limbs as carefully as he could so as to not feel most of the pain still in them after being fucked so hard earlier. “That’s not what I meant, you strawberry asshole. What happened to the whole ‘I don’t sleep with anyone’, shtick?” 

The imitation of his voice nor the conversation itself didn’t seem to amuse Alastor very much, as he snapped the book shut so that it disappeared in a curl of smoke along with the reading glasses. “That is enough, I think. Or would you prefer I return to ‘slinking off to the pit I ferment in overnight’?” The smile didn’t slip from its place on Alastor’s expression though his voice conveyed his clear annoyance as clawed hands grasped the spider demon’s hips and turned his sore frame over so that he was now the little spoon under the covers.

“Hey, wait-!” Angel protested, trying to turn again before those hands pulled him right up against the other demon’s and held him still.

“I said to be quiet,” came Alastor’s growl, sending a small shiver through Angel Dust even as he sighed and flopped against a pillow to get comfortable.

The pornstar laid there pouting in the darkness, his mind racing in spite of the fatigue wanting to pull him under. Angel loved their little arrangement, he really did. He especially loved how good it left him feeling the next few days. But Alastor was really,  _ really  _ infuriating at times like this. He understood the man’s whole deal with not being into sex but still having that urge which drove him to keep up their meetings. He didn’t really  _ get it _ , but he understood it. He was even beginning to understand the guy’s whole deal when it came to not wanting to be touched unless he allows it. 

But what he really didn’t get was the sudden shifts in these boundaries and rules or what prompted them. One night he’s being told Alastor wouldn’t let his dick inside someone without protection and the next, the man is throwing caution to the wind and sticking it right inside Angel’s hole with nothing but a bit of lube between them. Frankly, it was beginning to piss Angel off.

That is, until, a very new sound filtered through the soft music. What… what the actual fuck was that? Did a fucking cat wander into the room while he wasn’t looking? But, no. When Angel Dust crooked his head around to peek at the demon behind him, he saw something he never thought he’d get to witness. 

Alastor was asleep. 

Not just pretending to be asleep, no. This guy was full on, dead ass asleep. Now he was beginning to understand the whole smiling deal a little more, though, because without one splitting the man’s features Alastor looked so vulnerable and at peace. For once he didn’t look a thousand steps ahead of everyone else in the room and while the guy was sexy as fuck from the start, this new look brought to light something new inside the spider that shook him harder than any other surprise from that evening.

Angel found himself just laying there for the longest time as the elder demon slept. Utterly fascinated by the whole situation and unable to sleep for at least another twenty minutes when that soft jazz finally got the better of him and made him curl right up against Alastor’s chest.

Okay. Maybe he didn’t hate this guy so much, after all.


	2. Alastor's Conundrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to have the two different POVs for this scenario to show of the dichotomy between Angel and Alastor's internal conflicts so I held off posting until both of these were done. I'd like to continue this further and explore more of this relationship cause frankly, it has a lot of potential imo, but I suck at keeping promises so enjoy what's here so far till then. 😘

Alastor still isn’t sure how they ended up like this, and truth be told, he’s not sure he minds it very much anymore. He’d done everything in his power to keep his distance from the harlot spider demon, rebuffing any and all flirtatious remarks up until his annoyance got the better of him. The next thing he knew, he had Angel Dust pinned to a sofa and the man’s thighs were trembling on either side of his head. Objectively, it was quite fascinating to make Angel unravel with just a few harsh bites and lewd laps of his tongue. Normally, he hated even entertaining these types of thoughts but the way Angel was finally unable to give those disgusting comments as clawed fingers probed inside the demon’s ass and his cock twitched in Alastor’s mouth was satisfying to say the least.

That had been some months ago and when he walked away from the other only to realize he’d worked himself up, it had been a frustrating situation as he got himself off and dealt with the cleanup afterward. These things had been rare for Alastor to experience, even when he was alive, but they did indeed happen. What surprised the radio demon the most, however, was the fact that as he jerked his cock in the hot bath he’d run for himself, Angel Dust kept flittering into his mind. The way the other arched on the dirty cushions and fisted multiple hands in his hair to mindlessly beg for more. In his own sick way, Alastor wanted to give him more. He wanted to make the spider demon cum again and again until he lost all sense of self, when begging for mercy was no longer an option.

As he cleared away the dirtied bath to make way for fresh water and finish cleansing himself, the Overlord was at a loss for once in his existence. Any other time he’s had sex was just because of natural urges getting the better of him or from sheer boredom and no victims to play with. Never has someone else awakened these urges in him, let alone someone as debased and sinful as Angel Dust. Still, there was something intriguing about bringing out that side to the pornstar, a side he had an inkling that not many have witnessed even in those lewd picture shows he stars in. It was raw. Unfiltered.

Exciting.

Beyond those decisions, the radio demon finds it hard to trace exactly why he still meets Angel every other week to indulge in these desires. At least he’s managed to tame the spider demon in a way, other than the odd disobedience Angel throws out seemingly to push Alastor’s limits. Or maybe just because the man is a true masochist and enjoys the types of punishments Alastor cooks up for him. 

At the moment he has Angel right where the other seems to prefer; on his back with legs open wide as Alastor has his way with him. Rough claws pin a pair of arms over the pornstar’s head as another pair dig into Alastor’s back with each thrust and roll of his hips. Even as Angel comes undone and a weak spurt of spend shoots out from the tip of his trembling cock, the radio demon is barely getting started. Like a car’s engine in the dead of winter, he always took his time warming up, let alone feeling enough pleasure to actually climax.

When Angel pleads for a break in their activities, Alastor’s grin grows all the more sadistic as he takes the man’s chin in his fingers. “You know the rules, my dear. You’ll get a breather when I’ve had my fill and well….” Alastor’s vacuum-tubed voice faded and red eyes narrowed as the demon gave a particularly sharp thrust against Angel’s hips which sent a tremor through his entire being. “I’ve only just started having fun.”

That earned him a very pleasing whine accompanying a delicious tightening of heated inner walls around his arousal. He knew how much it annoyed Angel to be pushed around and treated like this, with the spider demon’s pleasure coming first and foremost instead of the reverse for once, and Alastor couldn’t help but enjoy pushing him further and further towards the edges of madness. 

Eventually, however, he felt the heat seeping under his skin, cranking up the adrenaline in his blood and making his cock twitch every so often. He was close. Dangerously so. Pulling from that twitching hole, he summoned his strength to flip the taller demon over onto his stomach and tugged up on slender hips to guide himself back inside. No matter how many times he fucked Angel Dust, he refused to actually let the other man see his face when he came. Not even Hell’s strongest demons have witnessed Alastor’s smile fade into an expression of such weakness and he wasn’t about to allow this harlot to see it any time soon.

Luckily his rough treatment of the pornographic demon left the other boneless and just barely able to prop his knees under himself as Alastor fucked him mercilessly. That is, until, a shaky arm reached back to wrap around the elder demon’s head and weakly tug him down. He allowed it since he was close to finishing anyways, and Angel was frankly enjoyable in this state. Turning his face into the crook of the other’s neck, he inhaled the sweaty, heady musk clinging to his skin as he guided Angel’s hips to meet his ministrations. Only when his hips came to a stop and his cock swelled inside the other male did his grin fade against that soft, pale flesh and labored breaths come through his nostrils. The only real signs that any of this had affected the radio demon in any way.

By the time Angel Dust opened his mouth to point out in such crude terms that Alastor had indeed spilled inside, the radio demon was all smiles once again as he cupped a hand to the other’s cheek to lift his face. “Only because it’s fun making you have to deal with the cleanup.” A small lie as he kisses the other’s mouth.

“Mmm, whatever you say, babe,” replies Angel into another kiss. “I still think you’re just comin’ to actually enjoy my ass.” A waggle of both brows and hips punctuated this tease which Alastor meets with a shallow press forward of his hips and though his cock is already soft inside the other man, there’s the slightest reaction in the way Angel tightens up around him almost expectantly.

“Do you really think I would continue to be here if I didn’t enjoy it so much?” Just a hint of the truth behind Alastor’s motives. Just enough to leave the gears inside the demon’s head reeling as the scarlet colored Overlord pulls out and disappears into the bathroom.

Alastor needed this time alone, methodically cleaning himself at the sink as he gathered his thoughts and processed them. It helped a great deal he was finding and made it a lot easier to handle what was awakened in him. He was still quite uninterested in sex as a whole with anyone else that might proposition him (and this being Hell, there were a  _ lot _ of people that propositioned him even knowing of his power), but Angel Dust was, for some strange reason, a sole exception. He still didn’t quite understand why that was, but at the very least it gave him something to look forward to twice a month. 

Another benefit seemed to be in how much easier it was dealing with the urges in between their meetings and in general he was finding himself just the slightest bit more relaxed than usual. It almost reminded him of when he was alive and stretching his wings as a serial killer. He was even finding it easier to deal with the potential risk that Angel might see him in a vulnerable state as time went on. Thus far, the other hadn’t given any details or even hinted that he and Alastor were sleeping together despite the pornstar bragging and going into great detail about every other dick he’s sat on or sucked in Hell. It made Alastor almost, just maybe perhaps respect Angel Dust in a way.

Angel was in the same spot Alastor had left him in by the time the Overlord emerged freshly cleaned and dressed in a pair of his favorite pajamas. So relaxed was he that he almost forgot about the mess the pornstar was currently laying in until the man spoke up in protest when Alastor moved to pull the covers up over the both of them.

“Hmm? Oh, yes! How silly of me to forget,” he said with a snap of his fingers and a soft laugh as he made things a bit more palatable. Angel was cleaned and dressed (he’d even chosen one of his favorite pairs of pajamas to share with the demon) and soft music played through the room as he got comfortable under the covers with a book in his hand. 

That, however, didn’t seem to settle things as easily as he thought it would. “Seriously, though, what gives?” Angel insisted on asking just as Alastor found his place on the page.

“Ha ha! Do you really expect me to lay here with you while you are dripping in filth?” He asked, assuming the other’s confusion had something to do with the cleanup after Alastor had promised to make him wash himself out. “I think not, my dear fellow.”

“That’s not what I meant, you strawberry asshole,” Angel quipped crudely with a fist propping against a cheek and mismatched eyes gazing up at Alastor. “What happened to the whole ‘I don’t sleep with anyone,’ shtick?”

Shtick? It takes a few milliseconds for it all to click into place and, ah… that’s right. Alastor had indeed said as such before, hadn’t he? But that had been back before he’d given in to the need to just sleep right there once Angel had drifted off instead of trudging himself all the way back to his own suite across the hotel. Hasn’t it been a while since then? It felt like it to Alastor, at least. Or maybe he was just getting too comfortable with Angel Dust. That… wasn’t a good thing.

With fingers snapping his book shut to dismiss the literature for another time, he dispelled those thoughts and slid further under the comforter to position Angel so that he would stop talking and go to sleep. “That is enough, I think. Or would you prefer I return to ‘slinking off to the pit I ferment in overnight?’” He smiled broadly and manipulated the other’s body against his own so that Angel faced away from him. All the better to finally get some peace and quiet. 

“Hey, wait-!” Angel protested and tried to turn in Alastor’s grasp before the scarlet radio demon stopped such a notion.

“I said to be quiet,” he ordered, this time his vacuum-tubed voice coming out in a growl. That seemed to make the spider demon obey as he did nothing but give a shiver and collapse into place under the covers. 

At last, Alastor is able to relax, though there’s still a few nagging issues in the back of his mind. Namely just  _ why  _ the hell was he so willing to break rule after rule for Angel Dust? He’d laid things out so clearly between them and though they had their speed bumps along the way in the form of Angel’s defiance that seemed only to egg them both on, it was all going smoothly. Perhaps that in and of itself was the issue. Where he didn’t even allow Nifty the privilege of viewing him in any state of undress, he was growing comfortable enough around Angel to actually share his clothes with the man. 

And yet….

He didn’t want to stop their arrangement, nor did he want to return to the bare minimum of contact they had started out with. While he still very much preferred to initiate contact and reprimanded the spider for breaching this particular rule, he found himself enjoying the feel of the other’s body and the way it slotted against him. Angel was taller than Alastor and possessed a great deal many more limbs than the radio demon, but it was still…  _ comfortable _ . That was the best way to describe any of what was going on.

Before Alastor had any chance to further explore this train of thought, however, he was fast asleep and it wasn’t until a streak of light found its way into his eye from a crack in the curtains that he awoke. The few seconds between this and finally stirring to take in his surroundings, he became aware of the softness against his person and what was steadily becoming a familiar scent filling his nostrils. Normally Alastor wasn’t a fan of sweets but as with everything else about Angel, he was growing accustomed to the sweet smell the spider demon emitted. There were other things he could pick up on such as the permanent marker smell of the other’s favorite drug and the brand of lube they’d used last night, but the sweetness was most prominent. It was a far cry from his preferred coppery-blood and spicy-gumbo aromas, but it brought to the surface much older, deeper memories that itched to be explored. A wood burning stove in the corner of a small shack and the honey-sweet sound of his mother’s singing as she stuck the point of a knife into a cast-iron skillet of cornbread. 

The reverie was broken when Angel stirred slightly in his arms with a soft mutter humming against Alastor’s chest. Finally he did extract himself from the multitude of limbs clinging to his person and once he was sure the spider was still fast asleep, he closed the crack in the curtains on his way out of the room.

“Boss?” 

He was stopped dead in his tracks by Nifty’s voice meeting his ears as he closed the door as gently as possible so as not to awaken Angel Dust this early. 

“Ah! Good morning, Nifty!” He greeted the cyclops with a bright grin and fingers flexing to automatically change himself from his pajamas to a freshly pressed pinstripe suit. 

“Ne, ne, boss. Isn’t that Angel Dust’s room? What were you doing in there? And in your pajamas to boot!” 

Ah. Damn. 

Alastor stretched his grin to its limits as he folded his hands against the small of his back and fully faced his subordinate. “I was just performing a bit of a search. Nothing more, I promise you.”

“A search? What kinda search were you doing walking around in your jammies?” Nifty asked, the pupil in her eye going a mile a minute as it took in every detail between Alastor and the door to Angel’s room. “Hey, did you slee-?”

“I was looking for one of my books! I thought Angel might have absconded with it in the middle of the night when I noticed it missing from my shelves!” Alastor pressed forward with the lie, his tone all too clear that Nifty had better swallow his words or risk being destroyed for good. 

Lucky for the cleaner, she was smart enough to read between the radio waves and gave a nod and a salute. “Well, if you didn’t find it in there, I’ll be happy to inspect the rest of the hotel until I find your book, boss!”

At last the grin on his face relaxed just a fraction, satisfied that his cover hadn’t been blown after all. “Good girl, Nifty. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll go rustle us up a bit of breakfast. I’m thinking cornbread.”


	3. Angel Dust's Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone giving feedback on this! I'm really glad people are enjoying it so much~. Hopefully I'll manage to continue on this roll and get the next chapter out soon. Stay tuned!

Chapter 3: Angel Dust’s Contract 

To be fair, he really should have expected this shit to happen sooner or later. After pretty much ghosting Valentino for a week straight (something that was only 74% his fault), Angel finds himself snatched up on his way out of a lingerie store and tossed right into the backseat of a limo. Unfortunately for the pornstar, the chaos makes him lose the bag of brand new lacy goods he just finished shoplifting.

“Wait! My panties!” Came his anguished cry as the door was slammed in his face and no matter how hard he wrenched at the handle, it just wasn’t budging. “Shit! Motherfuckin’ child safety locks! What God damned stupid kid is gonna be findin’ themselves in a fuckin’ limo while they’re in Hell, anyways!” Ranted Angel Dust accompanying a boot right into the tinted glass as the limo lurched forward. At least that left a nice, dirty print behind on the window as he crossed all four his arms and put forward his best pout.

The spider didn’t even need to look at the logo emblazoning the seats to know who the fuck had snatched him up from the sidewalk or who he was being taken to. Not that it made him feel any better about the situation. Normally he had a nice warning beforehand in the form of a text alerting Angel that his pimp was on his way, even if the man was literally just around the corner or on the other side of a door. 

Then again, it’s been a solid week at the very least since he last acknowledged the man’s messages.

A long sigh left the pornstar’s lips as he propped an elbow on the door and pressed his cheek to a loose-fingered fist to watch the scenary speed on by. “This fuckin’ bites.”

Just when he got comfortable in his brooding, though, the limo screeched to a halt, almost sending him forward onto the plush, pink carpet before the door was wrenched open and a rough hand found the crook of his elbow to jerk him out of his seat. There was barely enough time given for Angel Dust to scramble his limbs out of harm as he was dragged across the pavement and roughly shoved into the mouth of a dark alleyway where another set of strong hands caught him to push him up against the side of a brick wall. 

“You fuckin’ cromaggon, would you be careful with the fuckin’ merchandise here?! What’s Val gonna say when you bruise me up too much, haah?!” The pornstar snapped as he struggled in the squeezing hold that held him in place.

“ _ Val’s _ gonna be more interested in why you haven’t called him the fuck back more than any bruises on you, Angel Cakes,” replied the man himself from just a few feet deeper in the alley.

The block of ice in his chest that had been forming during the limo ride finally dropped right into the pit of his stomach as his boss came into view. The expression on the man’s face said everything of the situation. Red eyes were narrowed at Angel and lips pulled downward in a snarl over pointed teeth. Finally, the spider stopped struggling against the hold pinning him in place and his expression smoothed over as he summoned his sweetest voice.

“Val~. How’s it goin’, Daddy~?” The pornstar purred the best he could while his heart hammered a hundred miles a minute in his chest.

A sharp pain cracked across his cheek, spinning the spider’s face until it collided with the brickwork behind him. 

“That’s how it’s goin’, Angel,” growled the pimp as he readjusted his weight on the cane he’d just struck Angel with. 

It took all his strength to swallow the whimper building in his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing from the effort under his black choker as he forced himself to look back at the other man. 

“Look, Daddy, I really can explain. This is all just a big misunderstandin’, that’s all it is. I lost my phone! How was I gonna get in touch with ya if I don’t got a phone to call ya on?”

Valentino’s snarl only deepened as he stepped forward and produced his own phone from the fur of his coat and shoved the screen in Angel’s face. “You expect me to believe that load of imp shit when I found you through the fuckin’ HPS in your phone?” Another crack of pain bloomed, this time in Angel’s jaw as Valentino backhanded him and sent the coppery taste of his blood across his tone when one of the man’s rings split his lip clean open.

Fuck. This was really fucking bad. Angel Dust’s fingers on his lowermost left hand were still crooked and ached any time he made a fist thanks to the last time Valentino severely punished him. At this rate, he was gonna end up a smear of spider guts on this brick wall and no one would be none the wiser because this was Val’s territory and he was the man’s property. 

“Val, please. You gotta forgive me. Y-You… I’m your biggest product, ain’t I?” A tremor was beginning to appear in his voice as his mind scrambled to fight against the panic mounting inside him.

“Forgive you?! You want me to forgive you?! So you really are admittin’ you fucked up here, aren’t you?” Valentino barked out a laugh and grabbed a fistful of Angel’s white hair to pull the man’s head as far as he could towards himself to glare over the beefy mound of muscled bicep caging Angel in place. “You  _ were  _ my biggest product before you fuckin’ abandoned me, you stupid little fuckstain. Do you have any idea how much sales’ve fallen since your little stunt joinin’ that stupid fuckin’ hotel shit? I’m not even gettin’ enough clients callin’ for you to cover your allowance anymore! And what Johns  _ do  _ want you, I can’t even fuckin’ give’em you cause you’re nowhere to be found!”

“B-Boss, please-.”

“‘ _ B-Boss, please _ !’” The pimp’s lower lip wobbled in mock of the pornstar and the grip on his hair tugged him hard enough to make his shoulder creak painfully. “No. You listen here and you listen carefully---.” 

It was then that a shadow fell across the pimp’s face, tinted red around the edges and forming a familiar shape on the pavement behind Valentino. The snarl that had been in place on the man’s face the whole time twisted to form a frown and a brow arched behind heart-shaped glasses. Angel Dust didn’t even need to force his head in the grip enough to know who the figure was at the end of the alleyway. The spider demon had grown all too used to those pointed ears, the sharp lines of the man’s body and the imposing way only that broad grin and red, radio-dial eyes were visible.

“And just who. The fuck. Are you?” Was Val’s first question.

Crimson eyes narrowed a fraction in reply. “Alastor’s the name! Very nice to finally meet you, Valentino!” The man’s cheerful, vacuum-tube voice echoed from the walls around them, but there was something lurking just under the surface of that tone. 

“I’ve literally  _ never  _ heard of you, asshole. Look, if you wanna meetin’ or some shit, you can wait in line just like everyone else. In the meantime, why don’t you go inside and make yourself comfy with one of my girls.” Val paused and looked the other up and down. “Make that the boys. They look more up your alley, heh. They’re to the left, got it? Now go before I have to make you.”

Angel so desperately wanted to warn Valentino that he shouldn’t talk to Alastor like that and inform his boss who the Radio Demon was, but he was in far too much shock to even close his mouth that had fallen open the moment Alastor appeared.

“Ha ha ha! No, no, no, I don’t think I’ll be doing any of that,” Alastor replied as he shifted the microphone in his grip to give it a twirl and slap against his palm. “I’m  _ much  _ more interested in you releasing my effeminate friend there so we can resolve this peacefully! We’re both Overlords here, after all, and while I’m sure it take much to reduce this district to rubble, I just ate lunch.”

The gears seemed to creak as they turned in Valentino’s head, quirking his brow ever higher until it nearly disappeared under the fur brim of his hat. “What the fuck? Is this candy apple-lookin’ fuck serious, Angie?”

“I-I….” Was all Angel managed to croak through his shock.

Alastor didn’t even acknowledge the spider demon, his gaze firmly staying on the pimp right behind him as he moved ever closer. 

“Okay, look, shitstain.” Finally the grip on Angel Dust’s hair was released as Valentino gave his full attention to the new player on the field. “This whore is my property and mine only. He ain’t your friend. He ain’t your buddy or your pal or whatever the fuck. He’s a hole on legs whose only here to make me money. Or at least he  _ was  _ before he decided he wanted to die.” The end of Val’s cane jabbed sharply just below Angel’s navel, making the spider choke out a cough and curl in on himself against the wall. “Once I finish tearin’ this little insect’s legs and fryin’ him under a magnifyin’ glass like the ant he is, I’ll take you up on that little challenge of yours. It’s been a while since I expanded my territory, kekeke.”

The red knuckles on Alastor’s hand creaked as his grip tightened on the staff of his microphone and with a swingle arc, he severed all four of the arms keeping Angel Dust against the wall from the rest of the bodyguard that owned them. Angel tumbled to the pavement with a wince of pain before he shoved the bloodied limbs of the screaming man they were once attached to from his wrists. The next swing of Alastor’s staff was to slam the base of the stand right through the bodyguard’s screaming mouth, completely splattering the top half of his head against the wall behind him and silencing him in a millisecond. 

Holy fuck. Holy fucking God damn fucking shit. 

Angel’s seen Alastor’s power before, but he’s never seen the man do anything like that, especially when wearing that brand of maniacal, blood-thirsty grin that made the Radio Demon look absolutely feral.

“Frankie!” Cried the other bodyguard as he fumbled for the gun tucked under his arm. Before he had a chance to even get the safety off, Alastor’s fingers gave a snap and a horde of shadows emerged from the walls, swirling around the demon like a blender, instantly liquifying him and leaving only a few stray bullets behind to clink down onto the pavement when the shadows dispersed. 

Mismatched eyes went wide as he stared from the liquified bodyguard to Alastor stalking ever closer to Valentino and Angel wisely curled his legs up against himself to let the man pass unobstructed. For once the pimp seemed to put together what few braincells he had left in his skull and realize it’d be a bad idea to try and run or summon reinforcements. Alastor was way too much for whoever Val had on call.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Alastor’s voice was a low growl now, features still pulled into a feral grin as both hands twisted on the staff of his microphone as if both wanted to be the one to swing it next.

Val did his best to square his shoulders and hide the way his knees were knocking together under his coat, though Angel had the perfect view of the pissstain growing ever bigger on the inside of the man’s pants. 

“Okay, okay, okay. Let’s talk about this, Ally baby-,” Val began, voice all sweets and honey before Alastor slammed the base of his microphone into the ground hard enough to crack the pavement. 

“My name is Alastor. Do try to remember it.”

“A-Alastor. Right. We can make a deal here, man. You want the whore so much? Go ahead and take him. I’ll even give you a good price! Two grand and he’s all yours! You ain’t gonna get a better deal than that, my man!” Valentino said as quickly as he could with all hands raised to prove he wasn’t lying or about to call for more goons.

“No,” Alastor replied simply. “The deal is going to be that you give me Angel Dust’s contract and in exchange, I don’t vaporize you and everyone else in this entire fucking district.” With a dramatic flair, the scarlet-clad demon extended a clawed hand forward with Eldritch green light emanating from the center of his palm. “Do we have a deal?”

Valentino’s face twisted into a snarl, though his Adam’s apple bobbed and sweat beaded on his temple before he finally took the hand and sealed the deal. The light spread and seemed to engulf the pimp for a second before fading altogether, sealing the contract permanently. “Fine. But you ain’t gettin’ any of the shit you left here back, Angie! You fuckin’ hear me! That shit’s still mine and it’s gettin’ pawned off to pay for what you owe me!” Shoving away the other Overlord’s hand, Val straightened his coat and pushed past to disappear into the brothel.

Wait. Wait wait wait. What the fuck just happened here? Does this really mean what Angel thinks it means? The spider stared after his now ex-boss, lips crooking up into a disbelieving smirk as laughter bubbled in the back of his throat. 

“Ha. Ha heh.” Came the first few trickles until finally the damn broke and Angel was laughing hysterically on the ground. It had all just happened so fast and now all the pornstar could manage to do was slap his face into four of his hands before the pain of such an action snapped him back to reality. Shit, that whole thing made him completely forget just how busted his face was. With a small hiss through fangs, he probed at the swelling, split bruises on his bottom lip and right cheek. That wasn’t even the extent of the damage as he now noticed the scrapes on his knees and a couple of arms from being dragged into the alley in the first place.

When Angel finally looked up from inspecting his injuries, he saw Alastor still standing with his back ramrod straight in the same place as he’d made the deal with Val.

“Uh. Hey there, Al.” It was the first thing his mind managed to come up with. At last the Radio Demon snapped around to face Angel, the feral grin gone from his face and in its stead what could almost pass as a gentleness Angel’s only seen when the man cooks up a particularly tasty dish he’s proud of. As he took the hand extended to him which pulled Angel from the ground, he rubbed at the nape of his neck and cleared his throat. “You didn’t really have’ta do all that.”

“Ha ha! Nonsense, my dear Angel! I did it because I wanted to,” Alastor replied as he started for the mouth of the alleyway with Angel’s hand still cradled in his grip.

Just what was all this? Alastor wasn’t even this nice to Nifty or Charlie. Why the fuck was this guy going so far as to break up Angel Dust’s contract with Valentino? How the hell had he even known where Angel was to begin with? Just when he thought the mysteries about the Radio Demon couldn’t get any greater, they went above and beyond the call of duty to confuse the spider demon more than ever.

“Look, Al… I-. Holy shit is that a Duesenberg?” His statement was lost to the wind as he saw the crimson and black beauty waiting for them right behind the limousine he’d arrived in with its engine still purring and puffs of smoke making rings in the air from its tailpipe.

“You recognize this little beauty, do you?” Alastor asked as Angel Dust removed his hand and walked over to drape himself against the passenger’s side door in order to get a good look at the leather interior.

“Recognize it? Shit, my old man had four of these babies back on Earth. Heh. My sister and I stole one from him when we were 16 and wrecked it down on 5th. Hah hah hah! I didn’t walk for the rest of that summer after he broke my knee in three places for that one,” the pornstar smirked over his shoulder and held up a few fingers as he reminisced on his life before Hell. 

“You have a sister?” asked Alastor with genuine surprise in his voice as he reached around the other man to open the door for him. 

“Oh, yeah. Guess I never brought her up before, huh?” He said and carefully climbed into the classic. The slide of the leather on his skin felt like a cool balm after the rough treatment just minutes earlier. Giving a sigh of contentment, he let Alastor close the door and waited for the other man to come around the other side and slide behind the wheel. When his foot collided with a familiar looking bag on the floor, he peered down to see the shopping bag he’d dropped when he was snatched up by Val’s bodyguards. Huh… so that’s how Alastor knew he’d been snatched up? “You got some pretty nice wheels, Al. Guess it pays to be you, huh?”

Alastor gave a laugh and changed his microphone into the stick shift to his car in order to pull them away from the brothel where multiple sets of eyes were peering out at them curiously. One set in particular from the topmost window in the building was glaring ruefully down at them as the scarlet demon revved the car’s engine hard enough to shatter the glass in the limousine. “You could say that.”


	4. Alastor's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure exactly where to take things after this chapter, but it'd be nice to go further if possible. Like before, no promises, though, so enjoy~. Also see below for a few extra notes.

This kind of anger wasn’t anything new in Alastor, but it’s certainly been a long time since he felt it to this degree. Even as he hummed along to a tune on the radio and made his way back to the hotel, the line of his shoulders still hadn’t relaxed since the moment he approached the alley and heard the things that vile lickspit of a demon was saying to Angel Dust. While, yes, he’s said his fair share of demeaning things to the spider regarding his profession, there had been something different in the way Valentino said them. He’s not even sure Vaggie would talk like that to Angel. 

He’d had every chance to leave and let Valentino take care of his business, doing as he pleased to the pornstar and potentially killing him for good, that hadn’t felt like something Alastor genuinely  _ wanted _ . It wouldn’t have made much of a difference for the Radio Demon and in fact, it wouldn’t be difficult to go back to his much preferred sexless life, something didn’t sit right in him at the prospect of allowing that disgusting pimp do as he pleased. No, no. If he were to let Angel Dust die, it would have to be much more entertaining than that little display.

“Sooooooo, Daddy,” Angel Dust’s voice said, cutting through his thoughts and cutting off his humming with the sound of a radio dial switching through stations.

“Do not call me that,” he laughed in reply and turned the car into the garage connected to the hotel.

“But that’s what you get to be now. You realize that, right?” The spider gave a small cackle as if he’d just realized it himself. “You just bought yourself Hell’s best whore and you don’t even fuckin’ enjoy gettin’ your dick wet. Now  _ this  _ is some Grade A fuckin’ irony right here.”

It took a great deal of restraint not to sigh as this was pointed out to him, instead focusing on parking his car and wrenching free his microphone stand from the stick shift slot. “Please do not forget your… delicates in here, if you will.” He requested as he cut the engine and removed the key to tuck away in a pocket right under the lapels of his jacket.

“Oh, yeah! Thanks for that, by the ways. You did me a solid pickin’ these babies up for me.” The spider demon opened the door on his side as an arm on his right side hooked the shopping bag onto his wrist. “On top of the rest of the favors you did for me back there, I mean.”

“Like I said before, it was no favor. I simply wanted to do it and that is all. It wouldn’t have been very entertaining for you to end up smeared on the pavement back there, would it?”

“Heh. Right.” It seemed that the reality of the situation was finally settling in and shock making room for relief as the demon leaned back against the side of Alastor’s car. A hand pressed to his eyes and for a few moments, Alastor didn’t quite understand what the other was doing. Just when he was about to offer a nice beignet and maybe some coffee, the radio demon noticed the trickle of tears escaping from under gloved fingers. A hiss came through gritted fangs as the tears dripped down over the cut on his cheek and the spider shook himself slightly as if to get rid of the tears altogether. Instead, they just kept coming with little sign of stopping. 

The very corners of Alastor’s grin drooped ever so slightly as he moved closer to the other man and reached a hand up to card against the bangs drooping forward over Angel’s face. In the next moment they had disappeared in a curl of shadows and reappeared in in the middle of Alastor’s hotel suite. The magical shift through shadow seemed to throw Angel Dust off balance as he stumbled forward ever so slightly before catching himself on the crimson clad demon’s shoulders. 

“Whoa. That was pretty weird,” he said, tears forgotten for a moment as he quickly removed his hands from Alastor and instead pushed one through his hair and looked around. “Where… are we exactly?”

“Why, this is my room, of course,” Alastor replied, brushing dust from his sleeve and sweeping his staff around to press the microphone end into the small of the spider’s back in order to lead him towards the bathroom. 

“What the fuck? Why’s it you getta swanky ass room like this?” Angel huffed, a little too miffed that his room was standard sized compared to this one.

“Ha ha ha! As you would say, them’s the facts!” He laughed and pushed open the bathroom door. If the main bedroom area of his room was nice, the bathroom was a lot nicer. 

The pornstar’s jaw dropped nearly to the black and white-tiled floor as he drank in the rich decor. “Ho-ly shit. I don’t think I’ve seen shit this nice since I was still alive. Is that shit real marble?” He asked pointing towards the bathtub, easily capable of fitting at least six people inside it.

“You betcha!” The Overlord grinned and waved his hand to open a cabinet, from which he pulled a first-aid kit. 

“Wait, what you got there? What’s all that for? You didn’t get hurt any back there, did ya?” 

“No, no. This is for you, my dear friend. Those bruises are beginning to look pretty ugly if you ask me.” He might not be physically attracted to the other man, but he knew there’d be complaints to be had not just from Angel should anyone get a good look at the damage Valentino had done.

“But,  _ why _ ? Why do any of this shit? Why the fuck did you save me, Alastor? You don’t even fuckin’  _ like  _ me!” For some reason, the demon was getting pretty heated all of a sudden. He’d even thrown aside the bag of lacy panties and crossed all four of his arms across his torso with a hip popped out. 

Alastor turned and leaned back against the black marble counter top of the sink with his head tilting slightly in amusement. “Is that really what you think?” He asked with a hint of surprise in his voice, though he already suspected Angel thought as much. 

Angel blinked a few times and shifted on his feet. “Well… yeah. I mean… you’re always sayin’ shit about me bein’ a slut and all, right? And before we started fuckin’ you always went on about shit you’d rather do than have sex with me.”

“Hmm,” the elder demon hummed and tugged at a cuff with lips closing over his teeth to form a simpler smile as he thought over his answer. “Let me ask you this, Angel. Do you really think I would keep up our arrangement if I hated you?”

Dual-colored eyes blinked again and finally his arms unfolded to straighten his pink and white jacket. “Well….”

“Furthermore, would I have admitted to enjoying the feel of your ass the last time we copulated?” 

“Just say fuck, already, would ya?”

A crimson eye twitched behind his monocle. “No. Finally… would I have stepped in and taken on your contract from that vile sack of garbage if I did not still want you around?” Alastor did not give Angel a change to retort this time. “I do not know why this is, nor how it happened nor even  _ when  _ it happened. But somewhere along the line, you have done something to me. Something no one managed to accomplish even when I still roamed the Earth. I want you around me. Not always happy, though, it is steadily becoming enjoyable to see you have fun. You are still quite vile in many ways, but so are the rest of us here, else we wouldn’t be in Hell in the first place. But… there it is. For once the truth.”

He drew in a deep breath when he finished speaking, frankly surprised he’d kept his composure the whole time. Across from him, Angel Dust looked more shocked than ever, mouth flapping a few times before he managed to come up with something to say.

“P-Prove it,” he said with arms crossing once more and chin lifting defiantly. 

“What?”

“Prove it. What you just said. Prove you like me.”

A sigh hummed through his teeth in reply. “And just how do you expect me to do that?” 

“T-... Take a bath with me.”

Alastor nearly choked right there, the sound coming from his throat as if someone had spun the dial on a radio. “What?!”

“You heard me! If you really like me, take a bath with me and clean me up.”

Good… God. The Radio Demon rested a hand over his eyes and breathed in a few times. “.... Fine. But do you not think that it is a bit soon for us to have sex? It is only Wednesday.”

“We don’t gotta fuck, asshole. This’ll be somethin’ different,” Angel insisted and took a few steps closer to the other man.

Alastor was really beginning to regret his decisions, but moved to wave his hand in order to summon a bit of magic. Before he could, however, one of Angel’s hands shot out as if to grab that hand but then caught itself when the spider seemed to realize the mistake. 

“Wait. I wanna do it right. As… as a way to thank you… f-for earlier.”

Alastor’s brows quirked curiously as he gazed up at the spider demon. “First you want me to prove what I said is true and now you want to ‘thank me’? Do make up your mind about this, Angel.” Just like many other times before, his limits were being pushed by this creature… and yet he was still allowing it.

“It’ll make me happy. Since you said you want that, don’t ya? I promise, I’m not gonna touch ya like that. Just let me take your clothes off and clean ya up a bit in the bath, Daddy.”

“I told you not to call me that,” the other man pointed out with another twitch of his eye.

“Please?”

There was a stretch of silence as claws drummed lightly on the black marble he leaned against before he finally caved. “Very well. You know of my limits. As long as you promise to keep them in mind, I will give you one hour to do as you please.”

“Ya mean it?” Angel perked, preening himself a bit before stepping up to the other man and carefully, ever so slowly resting a hand to his chest. 

Alastor did not reply, instead setting his microphone to the side and turning its eye away so that it would not watch them. When sure he wasn’t about to be splattered across the tiles, Angel’s hands moved, first undoing the buttons of the pinstriped suit jacket as another pair of hands went to work carefully removing the cufflinks from Alastor’s wrists and placing them on the counter. 

“Pretty fat rubies in those,” Angel commented, a touch of nerves coming through as he pushed the jacket from the other’s shoulders. 

“You can tell, can you?” The conversation helped keep Alastor’s nerves in check. 

“‘Course!” Angel sounded quite proud of this fact as he carefully undid the bowtie around the other demon’s neck. “My sister had a nice pair of ruby earrings she loved to tote around any time she tarted herself up for a date.”

“You mentioned her earlier,” Alastor noted, lifting his chin to allow the spider to undo the buttons on the collar completely covering his neck. “What was her name?”

“Molly. She’s down here, of course, ‘long with the rest of the fam. Not that I really see any of them that much,” the other said with a small sigh as his fingers worked the buttons on Alastor’s red dress shirt.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… the ‘rents ain’t exactly proud of my career choice, but….” His voice faded and two of his shoulders lifted in a shrug. His second pair of hands had found the buttons on the inside of Alastor’s wrists keeping the black and red gloves in place on his hands and the Radio Demon gripped lightly at the counter to suppress a shiver as his bare wrist was touched. He didn’t even take them off when they had sex, so it’s been a good while since someone else has touched him directly there.

When his first hand was freed, he found it lifting to the other man’s face, gingerly touching along the cut on his cheek from being struck earlier. Though there was a slight wince of pain, Angel didn’t pull away from the touch, instead leaning into the hand. He’s never felt Angel’s flesh directly before. He knew the spider to be warm, but it was almost a surprise just how nice it was. Just before plump lips found the inside of his wrist, Alastor pulled him down into a kiss. It wasn’t gentle, like all of their other kisses, though there was little heat behind it, at least on Alastor’s end. Angel, as usual, couldn’t seem to help but give a lewd moan and open his mouth to slide his tongue along lips still stretched into a grin even as yellow teeth parted to allow the kiss to deepen.

Angel seemed to have forgotten about the task as hand as the fingers that had been working the button on the other glove turned now to thread with the Radio Demon’s. “Though you said no sex tonight,” he breathed when he finally managed to pull away enough.

“That is still the deal at hand,” replied Alastor, his tongue catching a bit of the saliva clinging to the pornstar’s split lower lip. When he felt the other flinch slightly as the cut on his lip was touched, Alastor dug his tongue into the wound for a few moments until Angel’s thighs shifted together and he shivered at if itching to press and rut against the man. “You may continue undressing me.”

Angel panted heatedly and gave a small whine at the loss of Alastor’s tongue on his mouth, lidded eyes looking downward to force his hands to focus on their work.

“Y’know… you might be into the BDSM scene. That whole SadoMasochism thing,” he said finally as he got Alastor’s dress shirt off and began to tug at the undershirt tucked into his belt while another set of hands pushed the straps of his suspenders from broad shoulders. 

“Must I remind you that I am not a fan of sex?” With exception to Angel Dust.

Mismatched eyes rolled slightly as he worked his hands under the hem of the undershirt to push it over Alastor’s head and tossed it aside. “It don’t gotta involve sex. Or like… it don’t gotta involve penetration in any way, I mean.”

“Oh?” Alastor asked, a little more intrigued as his claws straightened the monocle over his eye.

“Yeah! There’s, like… scenarios that go down a lot of the time. You can use toys like whips or flogs. It’s a different way to get off,” Angel explained, a little more lively now as his touch went further south to undo the buttons of his pants. 

Even as he tensed slightly as per usual when Angel dared touch him that far down, Alastor gave a thoughtful hum and tilted his head. “Tell me more.”

“Heh, heh. You really gotta let me show you some pornos, Al.”

His answer came immediately. “No.” 

That earned him a round of bubbly laughs from the spider as he dropped down to his knees in front of Alastor. At first the Radio Demon feared the man might try to suck him off, but instead Angel took one of the demon’s feet and propped it up on a thigh so he could untie his shoe. 

Huh. So far, he really was keeping his word and behaving himself despite the slight bulge in his shorts where he’d started to get hard from their kiss. Once both shoes and socks were off and set nearby the growing pile of Alastor’s clothes, the spider demon stood once more to push Alastor’s pants and underpants down from his hips. When seemingly satisfied the elder was wearing nothing but that smile of his, Angel turned and sauntered his way over to the bath where he propped a knee on the edge of the white marble. Alastor had a very nice view of the man’s backside as he turned the knobs and rummaged through the bottles arranged along the wall until he found some bubbles to add to the water and though the sight didn’t do anything for him, it was fascinating to look at in a way. Objectively speaking, he could see why so many found the spider so attractive, even if Alastor himself didn’t feel the same attraction when it came to his physical appearance. 

Once the foamy bubbles started to form in the steaming water, Angel straightened himself and shifted the knee still propped on the tub in order to unzip the first boot and unclip the garter holding up his stocking. Once the second boot joined its twin on the floor, two sets of hands unbuttoned the striped jacket covering his furry torso and when Angel’s blackened eye caught sight of Alastor’s gaze, a smirk tugged at his lips. 

“Enjoyin’ the show are we, Al?” Purred the demon as slender shoulders rolled to make the jacket fall down his arms and pool on the floor. 

Alastor decided against responding, instead waving clawed fingers to indicate for Angel to finish disrobing himself. The spider gave a laugh and shook his head as he peeled off his gloves finger by finger, the last of these he tossed over his shoulder so that it slapped gently against Alastor’s bare chest. “Don’t make me push you into that water, Angel,” warned the Radio Demon.

“Ohh, promise?” Angel teased giving a wiggle of his hips as he pushed his shorts down over his hips and kicked them away. Of course, there were no panties on underneath. Maybe that’s why the pornstar had stolen so many pairs earlier that day.

“You really are infuriating at times. You know that?” Alastor sighed and finally pushed away from the counter to join Angel at the tub. He stepped in first and stood amongst the rising water as he extended a hand to help the other in. When he’d seated himself, Angel carefully straddled his lap which earned the pornstar a small grunt of discomfort as bare skin felt the fur on his form for the first time. He wasn’t used to any of this despite having felt the other quite a few times by now in a much more intimate way. All those times prior, however, Alastor never removed his pants more than necessary. He’d never even taken his dress shirt off when fucking the spider or even unbuttoned it around him. Things were moving so fast it felt and Alastor was moments away from pushing Angel away and calling it quits before the spider reached over his shoulder to turn the dial of the radio behind them to find some nice, soothing jazz.

Perhaps Angel had sensed his discomfort and the tension in his muscles as he draped his arms along the edges of the tub and did his best to keep still. Red eyes fell closed and the Overlord counted silently as the gentle music filled the air. Obediently Angel Dust waited, barely moving an inch except to turn off the water when the level was high enough and the bubbles now came up to Alastor’s collarbone. At long last, the Radio Demon opened his eyes and looked up at the other man waiting patiently for permission to move.

“You may continue,” he said with a hand guiding Angel’s hips further down in the water so that the pornstar wasn’t supporting his own weight the whole time they were in the bath.

Angel let loose a breath he seemed to be holding and gave a nod before reaching for a sponge on the edge of the tub along with a bottle of body wash. As he did his best to relax his nerves, Alastor tilted his head back against the edge of the tub and began to hum along with the song currently playing. Much to his surprise, Angel joined in the humming as he carefully ran the soapy sponge along Alastor’s biceps and across his chest. Soon the humming shifted into the spider singing softly, his voice going surprisingly well with the music despite being quite a few octaves higher than the singer’s on the radio. Alastor peered an eye at the other with slight but pleased surprise in his smile even as the sponge dipped lower to travel across his stomach, something that made the muscles there twitch and shiver as they were touched for the first time in… ever.

“Do keep singing,” Alastor requested when Angel’s voice faded with the song.

A dusting of pink somehow found its way across the spider’s face and his split lip pulled into a bit of a pout. “I don’t know a lotta the songs on this station, truth be told. I don’t remember a lotta the 30s and well, I kinda died close to the 50s anyways so… the 40s was more my style.” He rambled on as he focused on washing Alastor’s forearms and hands before a finger crooked forward. “Lemme do your back.”

He gave a small hum and paused for just a second before obliging the spider to lean forward until their chests met and his face found the crook of Angel’s neck. “You forgot to take this off,” Alastor noted letting his teeth graze against the black choker encircling the other’s neck.

Angel shifted slightly on his lap and Alastor felt his Adam’s apple bob against his chin. “Wanna do it for me?” There was a slight tremble of excitement in the spider’s voice.

Chuckling softly, he opened his mouth to catch the choker in his teeth and gave a tug to literally rip the thin, stretchy fabric from the male’s neck. The furry mounds of Angel’s chest trembled with a soft gasp and all four hands stilled against Alastor’s back as the elder demon let the choker fall between them before his tongue found the area that had been hidden until now. “Keep washing, my dear Angel,” Alastor said softly, discomfort momentarily forgotten as he licked and kissed along the expanse of the spider demon’s neck. 

Another tremble rocked the other’s frame as he dared to press himself closer in the water, urged along by a hand finding the small of his back in the water. Finally he seemed to remember his task and the hands moved along Alastor’s back again to keep washing up and down the man’s spine, even venturing up under the tufts of red and black hair to get to the nape of Alastor’s neck. The pornographic demon was really and truly hard as Alastor’s mouth trailed along the front of his throat, the very points of his teeth grazing his skin to draw a sweet moan from Angel before they nipped the other side of his neck. By the time Alastor was satisfied with the mess he’s made of the spider, Angel Dust was trembling with need from head to toe and the expression he wore was one of near bliss when Alastor pulled away to lean against the back of the tub.

“Now I believe it’s your turn, hmm?” Alastor said with a smugness to his smile as he plucked the sponge from the other. 

“God you… you’re such a fuckin’ asshole,” Angel panted heatedly, forgetting completely about his promise for a second as he took the other’s face in two of his hands to yank him into a hungry kiss. 

Though Alastor allowed the contact for a few moments, he did give Angel a sharp bite to his already injured lip and pull away with surprising strength. “You had better behave yourself or I will have to cancel our date on Sunday and make you wait a week, my dear.”

A needy whine rose in the other’s throat but he seemed to find the threat credible enough to obey. “I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t~,” Alastor replied in a slight sing-song as he began to wash the man still trembling on his lap.

A hand pushed through white hair in what seemed to be an attempt to calm the heat coursing through his body. “You’re right. I don’t. In fact, I think you’re startin’ to make me like you more than I really should.”

The sponge paused its work on a shoulder blade as the surprise from this statement hit the Radio Demon squarely. He quickly recovered, though, and soon the sponge trailed down towards the demon’s flank. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. It is, asshole.” Angel seemed a bit flustered by the outburst and busied himself with finding the torn choker among the fading bubbles between them so he could stretch and flick it at the Radio Demon playfully. “So you better take responsibility for it. ‘Specially cause you get to be my new Daddy and all.”

A sigh fell between Alastor’s teeth and red eyes rolled in exasperation. “Why must you call me that?”

“Well, I mean... you hold my contract now, Al. You’re my Sugar Daddy. Or are you gonna make me quit sex work now that you own me?” A brow quirked expectantly in Alastor’s direction.

“No, no. I wouldn’t dream of making you give up your chosen career since you seem to enjoy it so much,” he replied as he wrung out the sponge in the water and set it aside at last. “Besides, I fear if I force you to stop having sex with others, it will only make you insist on more sex from me.” Something that Alastor just plain wasn’t ready for no matter how much he was pushing his limits for the other man.

Angel Dust gave a bubbly cackle at that and shifted in the water to turn around and settle between the elder’s legs now with his back leaning into Alastor’s chest. Angel had shifted down in the water just enough to let the other have a view of a slender leg as it rose from the water for Angel to wash with some of the remaining bubbles. “I wouldn’t do that to ya, Al. I already get you push yourself for me enough as it is. You’d probably smear me across the floor if I tried to get more of that dick outta you than I already do.”

“Perhaps,” Alastor hummed though his hand was currently resting against the other’s waist as he let himself relax.

“Ya see?” Angel chuckled and titled his head back against Alastor’s shoulder with a hand reaching up to let fingers curl playfully through red and black hair. “I died once already and I ain’t ready to do it again just yet, babe.”

A soft sigh left the scarlet demon as he closed his eyes but didn’t move away from the touch to his hair even as it moved further up to tease at one of his ears which gave a flick between slender fingers. “We really should set up some rules if I truly am to own you as you say I do.”

Angel gave a childish whine at this. “ _ More _ rules? We already got, like, a bajillion, Al,” he complained and shook his head as his hands took the other’s wrists to pull both arms around his waist in the water. “No. No, no, no. We ain’t talkin’ about rules right now, you got it?” 

“Just… who do you think is in charge here, Angel?”

“Oh, I know it’s you, Al. I just wanna take a breather, okay? Let me enjoy the last five minutes of the hour you gave me in peace before we get into any talk’a rules.”

Alastor paused, brow twitching slightly at the insubordination but eventually he relaxed his arms as they held the spider demon and breathed out yet another sigh. “As you wish. But just five more minutes.”

This seemed to please Angel Dust as he closed his eyes and began to softly sing a song under his breath. Alastor’s red eyes closed as well as he listened to the sweet singing from the spider, even allowing the five minutes to stretch on for another hour or until the water had long gone cold around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I'm very much for Alastor's asexuality and am growing more comfortable writing it, I wanted to put out there a bit of an explanation I have for the feelings he's got growing for Angel and why he's pushing things along to allow more and more. I'm a believer in sexual attraction and romantic attraction being two separate things and you don't have to believe it like I do, but that's my own personal reason for writing Alastor as gradually falling for Angel Dust. He's not necessarily falling for him sexually but is getting romantic attraction awakening in him and so is Angel (who is the complete opposite end of the sexual spectrum as Alastor but still able to meet him in the middle romantically). 
> 
> Hope that helps things a little if there's any confusion as to why I enjoy their dynamics and can see them getting together like this. ;w;
> 
> Thanks everyone so much for reading and for any kudos and comments I receive. Everything is very much appreciated and I haven't had this much fun writing a fic for a ship in a long time. Hopefully I can come up with more to write for them even if it's not as soon as these recent updates have been. <3


	5. Angel Dust's Meal

“Alrighty, Al, let’s go over this stuff and see if we got is all kosher,” Angel Dust uncrossed and recrossed slender legs. The spider was seated draped across one of the plush, fancy chairs in Alastor’s room as the other man busied himself in the kitchenette his suite was provided. Or maybe Alastor manifested it himself as part of his redecorations to make the whole place more aligned to his tastes. 

Either way, the Radio Demon heaved a long sigh with his back still facing Angel Dust as he stirred and tossed the contents of the cast-iron skillet currently on the burner. “If we really must. I am still willing to do our usual instead of forcing you to perform this role for me,” he said and plucked a slice of onion from the frying pan and popped it into his mouth to give a taste. A thoughtful hum rose in his throat and he took a wooden spoon from a drawer to scoop up a sampling of the food before walking over to the spider and carefully offering it to him. “Here,” he said a hand hovering under the spoon to keep anything from spilling. “How is the spicing to your tastes in this?”

Angel pushed himself up a bit on the chair and leaned forward to blow on the steaming sample before taking the bite into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Two of his hands raised with an okay sign forming on his fingers as he nodded and swallowed. “Maybe just the sliiightest hint of oregano to top things off. Otherwise it’s perfect, baby, gratzie!” The spider grinned and kissed a set of fingers to blow the other a kiss. 

“Oregano, hmm? Fresh or dried?” mused the Radio Demon as he turned and returned to the kitchenette.

A scoff left Angel’s lips as he settled back in his seat. “Fresh, of course! You always go fresh.”

It had been a surprise to hear that in spite of being quite the chef and whipping up more than a few dishes here and there, Alastor didn’t dabble much in Italian-cooking. When learning a bit more about Angel’s past and his preference for Italian cuisine versus French, Alastor seemed to take it as a challenge to exceed the pornstar’s expectations. Not that Angel really needed it to be proven to him, but at least it gave him an excuse to ogle the other man without his pinstriped jacket on and the sleeves of his dress shirt pushed up to the crooks of his elbows. With a lick over his bottom lip as he felt a little tremor of need travel south and gave another shift against the plush velvet.

“So! The list! Don’t think your cookin’s makin’ me forget why I came here to begin with, Al,” Angel said shaking out the notebook he’d been writing in. When he was given a groan in reply, the spider cackled and cleared his throat. “Personally, I think we should do the spankin’ thing. It’s easy, it’s hot, it’ll get me off guarantee, since you said admitted you’re into that.”

“And just what do you propose I do to you exactly? Besides spanking your behind, I mean,” Alastor asked as he pulled a pair of oven mitts on in order to take the casserole that had been baking in the oven out in order to let it cool to its final stages. 

“All you’d have’ta do is bend me over your knee and spank my ass. You can use your hand, a paddle, a ridin’ crop. Whatever strikes your fancy most,” Angel explained for what felt like the dozenth time. He wasn’t minding it so much, though, since it was bringing Alastor around to these ideas more and more. “There’s other things we can do spice it up, even. Like if you tie my hands up, for example, and order me not to cum unless given permission. Not  _ that  _ would be pretty fuckin’ hot.” Which is why the idea was circled in bright pink pen right at the top of the page and even had a little doodle next to it of Alastor bending him over.

“Tempting, tempting. I’m still quite intrigued by the plays you mentioned before. With candles and sharp implements,” Alastor smirked over his shoulder and pulled a knife from the wooden block with a flourish and made to begin cutting into the casserole.

“Hey, hey, wait. You don’t use a fuckin’ knife to cut up a casserole, Al,” Angel quickly said and moved over to rest a gentle hand just over Alastor’s. Almost touching the gloved fingers, but not quite as he leaned a hip against the counter. The scarlet clad demon quirked a brow at the taller and red eyes watched as Angel picked up a spatula to offer in the knife’s stead.

“Why is that, exactly?” Obviously the other man didn’t believe him or the arbitrary rule suddenly sprung on him.

“Just… well… you just don’t, okay! Who’s the expert here on this shit?”

Alastor pressed his lips together in his grin as if holding back a snarky remark before setting the knife down and moving to stand behind the spider demon. “Show me,” he ordered with a hand cradling the one still grasping the spatula in order to guide him over to the food.

“Wh-What?” Angel blinked and tried to look back over his shoulder at the other. Finally, with a sigh on his lips, he shifted slightly under the other’s grip both to his hand and hip and sank the cooking utensil down into the warm, fragrant dish. The thin metal sliced easily through the layers and Angel was pretty glad Alastor seemed to have taken his advice when preparing the dish. “Plate?”

“Right above your head,” Alastor’s voice said indicating the rack of fine, ceramic plates hanging over the stove. 

Angel reached up with a free hand to find a suitable one, all the while doing his best to not shift to much in the hold so as not to bump himself back into Alastor’s front. Ever since their bath together the day his contract had been taken on by the Radio Demon, he’s been all the most careful in how mindful he was when touching the other man. The progress seemed to be doing its trick as bit by bit the man became more open to allowing touches in between their Sunday evening dates. 

Scooping the portion onto the plate, Angel set aside the spatula and turned to present the display proudly. “See! Oh, wait.” He paused and reached a spare arm around the scarlet demon in order to pluck a sprig of thyme from the hanging rope of herbs just behind a red and black furred ear to garnish the dish properly. “There~. Now it’s got that perfection to it.”

“Well, it’s no coq au vin, but I suppose it will do this time,” the demon commented as he carefully took the plate and set it aside on the counter. 

“Ohhh~, and why have you never told me about this cocks in vans thing before?” Angel grinned with his frame leaning back against the counter behind himself, quite proud of his joke even if he knew Alastor wouldn’t appreciate it as much. As expected, the other gave a sigh and pulled away to go about plating the rest of their meal. “Okay, okay, okay. Bad joke. But is this seriously all we’re gonna be doin’ tonight? Not to push ya or nothin’, I just wanna be prepared to have ta settle for some potential blue ballin’.”

Both demons had been trying, genuinely so, to keep things going along with the little bitty bits of progress they made with each other. As promised, Alastor hadn’t made Angle quit working and had, in fact, given him a few contacts to help schedule himself some work both with studios not owned by Valentino and with clients he’d been neglecting for a good bit. In return, Angel Dust was the most tame he’s ever been when they were alone even as they both put up the usual personas around the others in order to avoid suspicion. 

The Radio Demon have a cheery laugh as he carried the plates over to the table set and waiting for them. “Why, my dear Angel Dust… we’ve been acting out this play of your the whole time! Did you not realize it?” He grinned cheerily.

“.... Huh? What the fuck was all that explainin’ for?!” Angel asked with four arms crossing over himself.

“Well, I had done  _ some  _ research on these matters and decided on a way to go about testing the waters, but I genuinely needed some of your aid in how we should proceed past what plans I came up with,” he explained and moved back over to take one of Angel’s many hands. “Worry not, we weren’t fully into the scenario as I have it planned out. But our discussion up until now has certainly been the prelude. Like the opening orchestra at a theater production keeping the audience busy as the actors prepare themselves on the stage, if you will.”

That wasn’t much of an explanation for Angel and the spider simply gave a small huff and pouted. “You know this BDSM thing really only works if both parties are on the same page, right?”

Alastor paused and tapped a gloved claw to his chin as he thought silently. “Hmmm. I can see how that statement makes sense. Will you forgive me for this transgression?” The man finally said as those claws rose to brush lightly over Angel Dust’s cheek.

The pout on the spider’s lips stayed firmly in place though he did close mismatched eyes and lean into the touch, even daring to kiss one of the buttons on the inside of Alastor’s wrist to show he wasn’t that upset. “As long as you promise that you’ll tell me at least some of these plans of yours so I can be aware I’m in the middle of a scene. Okay?”

“You have yourself a deal,” Alastor said, voice almost gentle as he pulled the taller down and kissed him in order to apologize without actually voicing the words. 

Angel let himself indulge in the contact, the first real bit of the attention he’s been craving all night from the elder, and allowed his topmost arms unfold to drape over broad shoulders. Carefully and ever so slowly, he leaned forward and down so that the furred mounds of his chest met the other’s much more solid frame. He could feel Alastor’s torso rising and falling with each breath as they kissed and when Angel tilted his head and worked his tongue between razor-sharp teeth, he wanted to believe he could almost feel Alastor’s pulse hitch up a few notches as their tongues met and tangled.

Things were going well and his body was cranking up hotter and hotter as they made out, but when Angel dared to push things a little too far by hooking a finger into the collar hiding Alastor’s neck to pull it aside, it shifted. Angel had tried to trail his kisses from the man’s mouth to travel along his sharp jawline to find that neck he’s come to learn is quite sensitive (along with much of the rest of Alastor’s skin), but a rough hand found the pornstar’s white hair to sharply pull the spider’s head back from his ministrations. A whine left his mouth as it was left hanging open with tongue dripping and a thin web of saliva still clinging between them. When he got a look at the slightest flush to the elder man’s grey pallor and saw how red eyes were closed, he felt pride swell in his chest. 

Oh, my my my. 

“I think… that is enough of that,” Alastor said when he’s finally opened his eyes and seemed to regain some of his composure. 

A smug chuckle rose between pointed fangs as Angel’s lower left hand walked its fingers up along the buttons of Alastor’s jacket. “So what’s this little game you have for us tonight? I hope it’s fun~.”

The Radio Demon’s grin broadened ever so slightly as he took hold of the wrist walking its way up his chest and used his other hand to press to the spider’s hip in order to turn him around to face the countertop. “There’s a reason my questioning kept circling back to the spanking questions.”

“Ohhhh~?” Angel purred and stuck his ass out to give an inviting wiggle in the other’s direction.

“Yes~. Depending on how you behave yourself during our meal, your dessert may or may not have you cumming the way I know you so desperately crave,” Alastor hummed and Angel felt a hand cupping his backside through the thin fabric of his skirt before claws curled just under the edge to press against silky soft lace. 

Angel bit down on his bottom lip as a moan rumbled in his throat, his hips pressing back further in attempt to work those fingers against his hole. “Oh, please, Al. I really, really need it,” he pleaded sweetly.

The pornographic demon was so focused on the way sharp, gloved claws teased his ass that he was unaware of the other demon summoning a couple of items. The first was a bottle of lubricant, Angel’s favorite brand at that, so that when his black skirt was hiked up higher and the edges of lace panties pulled aside Alastor was able to dribble the chilled fluid down over his ass. A tremble shook the spider’s frame at the first touches of lube and it took all his strength to keep his hands planted firmly on the marble counter as he tried to decipher just what was happening. What exactly was Alastor planning here? Was he going to fuck Angel against the counter? Maybe get him to the very edges of climax before making him go through their dinner blue balled? 

Alastor seemed to feel the questions in the spider’s head as his fingers sank into that twitching, needy hole. “I know you said these matters do not need to involve penetration, but at the same time, I knew that you would not feel quite as satisfied or end up as worked up as I needed you to be without some attention here,” Alastor explained as his fingers twist and thrust inside the other’s ass. He wasn’t gentle as he fingered Angel. He never was. Angel fucking loved it. 

Angel did his best to pay attention to the elder’s explanation, but he couldn’t help the way he curved himself back and wrapped an arm around the back of the man’s head. Needy whines rose and hungry kisses did their best to find Alastor, landing against the side of his hair, his temple, a twitching ear. “Don’t stop talkin’, Al.”

“Mmmm,” purred a hum as the thrusts of those fingers pushed harder and faster until Angel’s hips began to sway into the momentum. “If you can manage to behave yourself during our meal, you will be rewarded handsomely, my dear. Do you think you can do it?”

“Oh fuck yes. I’ll do anythin’ for you, Al~,” Angel moaned. He could feel the tip of his cock sticking up from the edges of his panties and beginning to leak at the promise of a reward. 

“In that case, I’ll need you to keep something tucked away nice and safe for me. If you can keep it inside you until you clean your plate and manage not to release until I tell you to, you’ll have earned your prize,” the Radio Demon said in a low, seductive tone as his mouth found Angel Dust’s shoulder to press a series of heated kisses to the area. 

A shiver traveled down his slender frame as Angel reached a hand back and took hold of one pert mound to pull it aside. “Give it to me, Alastor. I’ll hold onta whatever you want me to,” he panted.

“Good boy~.” Finally those fingers freed themselves from the pornstar even as hips rocked back as if to chase after their touch. Alastor allowed Angel to continue to cling to him as he waved lube-coated fingers in order to summon forth a new toy. 

The moment Angel saw just what it was, a silicone anal plug that curved perfectly to be able to reach the sweetest spots inside his ass and connected to a pair of loops made just to securely grasp his cock and balls, the spider nearly came right there. “Oh, fuck yes!”

A chuckle rose in Alastor’s throat as he grasped the toy by the loops and pulled Angel’s panties down to completely expose his ass and crotch. Angel even helped out by hiking his skirt higher up on his hips and spread his thighs against the constraints of the lace panties now hanging between them, giving the elder demon enough room to maneuver the toy around his hardened erection before working his ballsack into the second loop. Angel Dust bit his lip as the silicone already began to bite into his heated flesh even before the other reached between trembling thighs to pull the plug part of the sex toy through. With what remained of the lube still soaking Alastor’s glove, the scarlet clad demon lubed up the toy before pressing it into the waiting hole still twitching with need. Had his cock and balls not been clenched so tightly, the mahogany cabinet set under the marble countertop would be stained and dripping with the spider’s cum.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck,” Angel whimpered and moaned as the toy settled inside him, instantly driving him mad in the way it pressed against every sensitive spot down south as it filled him. The toy wasn’t anywhere near as big as Alastor’s cock, but the shape of it and the way the lube’s tingling effects seemed to set every nerve inside his ass on fire had him weak in the knees. Had the other demon not been there to hold him up with a hand pressing firmly just under his navel, Angel was sure he would have collapsed. 

He almost wondered if he’d been spiked with something earlier in either the drinks Alastor had been pouring for him or the sample of cooking fed to him. But what was the more likely reason was that he was so starved for the man’s touch and now especially learning that they were going through with one of his suggestions had him turned on a little more than usual. Though, on the other hand, Angel did tend to get pretty excited in general when alone with Alastor.

“There~. That should do nicely, I believe.” Alastor’s voice was a low timber right next to the spider’s ear as he pressed and teased the toy before pulling Angel’s panties back up over his hips to keep everything as contained as the thin lace could. Red eyes were lidded and his grin quite pleased as he finally extracted himself from Angel’s desperate, clinging arms. “Let’s eat, shall we?”

Angel Dust had to take in a few deep breaths to steady himself, but even moving his legs just a few inches sent a shockwave of pleasure through his groin as the toy shifted. Fuck, he was glad it didn’t vibrate. Finally, he took the hand that was extended to him and let Alastor guide him over to the table. Everything was quite the romantic setup with candles in the middle of the small, round table which Alastor lit with a snap of his fingers. Once Angel was seated and the other had pushed his chair in for him, the elder carefully removed the lube-soaked glove at last and tossed it away to replace it with a freshly cleaned one then finally took his own seat across from the spider. 

“Now, then! I think I will start with this delightful pasta dish here,” the Radio Demon said and picked up a fork to spear one of the gnocchis he had carefully and lovingly made by hand earlier to go along with a wine sauce and the stir-fried contents of the skillet. 

It was hardly a surprise to see the man so calm and unaffected as a whole after finger fucking Angel and getting the pornstar worked up to a near-rolling boil. Not that it really helped calm Angel’s nerves as he did his best to focus on eating the meal prepared for him and not on the way the toy shifted inside him and made his inner walls clench up each time his prostate was teased. 

_ ‘A good boy. I just gotta be a good boy,’ _ he told himself silently with a nice chug of wine.

There wasn’t much conversation to be had at the moment, something that was making it hard to calm down fully as he finished off the gnocchi. At long last, though, Alastor seemed to decide there had been enough silence in between the clinking of silverware on plates and the faint wet sounds that came from under the table any time Angel shifted on his chair. 

“I must say, this is going quite well, is it not? A bit different from our usual, but a very nice change to keep things lively,” the demon commented as he took the cloth napkin from his lap to dab at the corners of his mouth.

Angel gave a relieved sigh and carefully adjusted himself in his seat. Finally something to distract his mind from focusing so much on what was going on down below. “Heh. See what I meant when I said sex doesn’t have’ta be your dick in my ass? Don’t get me wrong, though, I really like it when you put that dick’a yours inside me.” 

“It might have been all the more believable had you told me in greater detail sooner, you know.” Claws folded just under Alastor’s chin as he propped his elbows on the table and looked over at the spider. 

“Well, I mean… Honestly I thought you were just playin’ hard to get with me the whole time. I’d seen you lookin’ at my ass and tits before, so I could tell you weren’t straight.”

“I do not know what you mean. I did no such thing prior to us sleeping together,” Alastor said with a wave of his hand as he switched the plates around to start on the casserole. 

Angel laughed softly and nudged a boot against the leg of the other’s chair. “You were just a challenge to me before we figured out you’re ace.”

A thoughtful hum rose from Alastor’s throat. “I am still just as surprised that there is a word for the feelings I have had all my life. Even in New Orleans it wasn’t very accepted to talk of sexual matters unless you had a sweetheart you were courting.”

“Oh, no, I know what ya mean, babe. We didn’t even use those kinds’a terms when I was alive. It wasn’t until maybe the 70s that I first really hearin’ about there bein’ a word for not feelin’ sex attraction. I’d run into a few people in my earlier days down here that turned me down sayin’ they weren’t into sex, but still a pretty rare thing this place bein’ Hell and all, y’know?”

After the evening they bathed together when Alastor had his small outburst explaining how he felt about Angel Dust, they’d gone a bit more in depth about all of it. Mostly in order to figure things out between them a bit further and where they wanted to take their relationship because Alastor wasn’t the only way finding himself feeling new, confusing things about the other. Angel realized slowly but surely that he was feeling very much the same. Somewhere along the line during their meetups for sex, Angel was falling for the Radio Demon. Not in a sexual sense (he’d already long realized he was attracted to Alastor sexually, hence why he was always so eager to be fucked by the man, but romantically. 

“I didn’t even really get that I could feel this way. Kinda fucked, ain’t it? I’ve been dead for over 70 years and I hadn’t even understood there was some other kinda way to feel about someone than just sittin’ on their cock,” he’d said as he dried himself off and gotten dressed once they managed to get out of the cold bathwater. 

“I don’t think it’s strange at all, my dear Angel. You are hardly the only one in this room unaware that there can be another way to feel attracted to someone than wanting their body.”

“It don’t exactly help where we are and, in my case, part of the reason I’m here,” Angel chuckled and adjusted his chest in his jacket while staring in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. His face was still pretty fucked, but the swelling had gone down, at least. He could do this.

“I suppose it would depend on who you talk to, depending on what exactly you mean by that,” came the vacuum-tubed chuckle in response.

“You got that right, baby,” Angel cackled and winked his black eye over his shoulder.

That whole afternoon had been a major turning point for them and now here they were enjoying a nice meal did his best to forget the fact that there was a plug wedged firmly inside his asshole as his dick and balls were squeezed to keep him from really being able to get close enough to get himself off. But just as Angel was starting to settle down and really get used to being filled by the toy, Alastor seemed to deem it time to pull the ace up just sleeve.

“So! I think it’s been ample time that we can crank things up a notch in here. Just to test how well-behaved you really are,” Alastor purred and raised a hand to make a gesture. From nowhere, shadows seemed to coalesce and form a small remote which the Radio Demon caught carefully in his hand. 

Angel felt the pit of his stomach drop out as the tip of his cock gave a twitch. “Oh, fuck me.” The crimson demon’s grin twisted maliciously as he flicked his thumb over the switch and suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of the vibrator going off inside Angel Dust’s ass. “Oh,  _ fuck me _ !” The spider demon moaned and his features shifted as his entire body reacted to the vibrations. His second set of hands gripped the edges of his chair as the first set found the table in front of him, all the while slender legs parted and curled upwards and his head tossed back. “A-Alastor! Make it stop! I-I can’t-... I can’t take it!” 

A low, sadistic chuckle rumbled in the Overlord’s throat and from the corner of his eye Angel saw him shaking his head. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, Angel. I would think you could do better than this for me after hearing you brag about your exploits.”

His chest heaved and trembled as he panted with need, brows furrowing over his eyes and fingers clenching tight in their grips. “Th-This ain’t… like those time, Al. This… God, this is so much different. Y-You fucked with my body… g-got me all horny and shut down.” Words tumbled from his mouth like a babbling stream as his hips began to rock against the vibrations inside his hole. He wanted to cum. Fuck he needed to cum so fucking badly. But he knew that he wouldn’t be able to with the fucking death grip on his cock and by the way crimson eyes were narrowed at him, he could tell Alastor was well aware of that fact. It’s no fucking wonder the man kept him in the dark, even as he writhed and moaned there in his seat, he could feel the sadistic pleasure rolling from the other demon. Usually Angel would feel very pleased with himself to have been right about Alastor getting off on this kind of thing, but at the moment he was a bit too preoccupied. 

Alastor stood from his chair and stalked a little closer to the pornstar. “Do you want relief, my Angel?” He purred with claws coming to gently cradle Angel Dust’s jaw. As the spider nodded desperately, the man’s thumb found his bottom lip to rub and tease along as he leaned in closer to fill Angel’s vision with that handsome face and malicious expression. “Do you want to cum for me?”

“Oh, please. Please, please, yes. Please let me cum.” He released his hold on the table and chair with the hands closest to the other man, one hand pressing to the claws holding his chin and the other gripped the front of the scarlet jacket Alastor wore. “I’ll do anything.”

“ _ Anything _ ?” 

That growl shook him just as hard as the vibrator pressing right against his prostate. “Alastor,  _ please _ !”

Without another word, the elder’s hand found Angel’s cock, swollen and turning an angry shade between his thighs as the tip weeped for release. Alastor let the leaking member rest on his palm as two of his fingers slid into the silicone ring clenched tight around the base and with lips closing into an expectant smile around his teeth, the demon cranked up the speed of the vibrations to truly send Angel Dust tumbling over the edge of bliss.

“God! Fuck! Holy fuckin’ shit!” He cried out, voice breaking as he came completely undone to the point of almost falling over. Luckily he fell in the right direction and ended up leaning his heated face into the other’s chest. All six of his hands now came up to cling hard to Alastor as he rode out the pleasure and allowed spurt after spurt of his spend to shoot out all over the red, pinstripe sleeve of the Overlord’s suit. Alastor seemed to allow the mess for now as he even began to massage Angel’s shaft gently, milking the man and allowing the last of the sticky stream to shoot out. When the claws slipped back out from the ring, a whimper left Angel’s lips and he looked up desperately at the man he clung to. “It hurts.”

“Does it now?” Alastor purred as he finally turned the toy off and set the remote aside to cradle Angel Dust’s head against his chest. “But we are just getting started, my dear.” When Angel let off another whine, he was kissed suddenly with sharp teeth digging into his lip and giving a tug as Alastor pulled away and presented his soiled arm to the pornstar. “You’ve been quite the bad boy here. Clean up your mess so that I may punish you for your disobedience.” 

Tears leaked from Angel’s eyes as he parted his mouth and slid his tongue along the striped fabric. The aching pleasure between his legs was momentarily forgotten as he lapped up the ejaculate starting from the middle of Alastor’s forearm and slowly working his way up to his hand. When he found the tiniest sliver of skin exposed between the edge of that glove and the cuff of the man’s shirt, he took advantage of the opportunity to lap his tongue along the area. This earned a hiss through clenched teeth just over his head followed by a pound in the chest his head was pressed against. He’d already disobeyed and failed to fulfill Alastor’s task for him, so there was little harm in his messed mind to go a step further. After a few more seconds of being allowed to taste the way his own cum mingled deliciously with Alastor’s sweat, he felt his head being yanked up by his hair.

“Enough.” Came the heated growl as he was pulled up from his chair and suddenly tugged over to the plush chair Angel had been sitting in earlier in a corner by the kitchenette. Just barely able to keep on his feet, the spider followed shakily Alastor took a seat and manipulated the male’s body so that it draped across his legs and the arms of the chair. “You were promised a spanking and now you shall have it, Angel. But since you were naughty and decided you needed to cum all over my arm, you won’t be given that privilege again this time.”

Angel whimpered as he adjusted himself on the man’s lap, arms curling up to help prop himself against the wall. He could feel Alastor hike the skirt up over Angel’s ass to expose him fully before harsh claws ripped his panties down until they bunched up between trembling thighs. There was barely any time for his mind to catch up to what was happening to his body before a rough slap cracked over his ass, sending a tremor through his body and making him cry out in both pleasure and pain.

“Oh, Al! Alastor, please!” The words tumbled from his mouth just before the second slap made contact. 

“Please? Please what, my dear Angel?” The Radio Demon purred, even through the vacuum-tube effect his voice held, there was a low, seductive timbre that shook the spider as much as the spanking. There was something else to that voice, too. A way the man’s accent seemed on the verge of slipping into something else.

As Angel Dust tried to piece together his mind as that hand cupped the spot he’d been struck and rubbed slowly, he leaned up on a thin, shaky arm to pull the man’s other hand to cup his face. There was only one word playing in his mind repeatedly as he nuzzled the gloved palm and dragged his tongue over the tip of a claw.

“ _ Harder _ ,” the spider finally breathed.

There was a twitch in the fingers that held his ass and as the claw his tongue had caught slid into his lips. A moment later there was another, much harder slap against him that made him cry out once more, voice breaking and tears streaming to soak into the fabric cradled against his face. Christ, he has no idea how long it’s been since he hadn’t faked being this turned on during one of these. He’d gotten bitched out for the trouble he’d had getting into the scene when last made to film a BDSM-type porno, this time around it hardly took any effort to show off very real bliss as he was struck. Okay, sure, maybe the vibrator stuffing his ass having just gotten him off was a large part of it, but Angel wanted to believe that the bigger reason was because of Alastor. Alastor always managed to make him feel good. Amazing even. What was more was that Alastor didn’t just do as he pleased to Angel in order to get off and run after tossing a handful of cash at the pornstar. Never had the elder demon done anything but strive to leave Angel’s head spinning, something he was growing to respect more with each passing moment between them and the reason he put his all into making the guy feel good even if it wasn’t in the same ways he made his clients feel good.

And when Angel opened teary eyes to look up at the expression the other man was making, he was sure that even though he was the one writhing and moaning, he was succeeding greatly in his goals.

When the hand slapping his sore, aching ass stopped, he gave a needy whimper and reached to grab for Alastor’s wrist, but then he felt fingers peeling the taught ring from around the base of his cock and a hiss escaped through his fangs. “A-Al,” he moaned, unable to stop the tremble to his voice as those fingers freed his balls next.

“Oh, Angel,” Alastor crooned, the accent normally coloring his voice slipping into a gentle, Creole crawl as he leaned his head down until Angel felt their foreheads meet and his vision was filled by those crimson eyes. “My Angel.”

Normally Angel hated when people said that, at times it even coiled in his stomach and made him sick, but right now it felt like the sweetest music to his ears to have it said in that tone. With his arousal now freed, it pressed heavily to the demon’s thigh, the friction making him jump in shock as blood flowed in and out of the area freely. It hurt so fucking much that fresh tears rolled down spotted cheeks even before fingers grasped the end of the plug just visible through reddened mounds and began to toy with it. His body turned on Alastor’s lap, doing its best to face the man as the toy inside him was rubbed against his inner walls.

“N-No… no more… I can’t… fuckin’ take it,” he pleaded with arms curling up against Alastor’s chest and breaths picking up. Even those shallow thrusts had him squirming and shifting, unable to keep his aching body still as Alastor fucked him.

A low hum sounded in the back of the man’s throat, buzzing like static against the spider demon’s ears. “Yes you can, mais cher. I know you can.” Gone was the Transatlantic voice Angel had grown so accustomed to, now in its place buzzed a freshly seductive tone that set Angel’s entire body on fire. 

“Hhh- oh fuck,” was all Angel could say with fingers gripping weakly at the front of Alastor’s suit and eyes falling closed once more. 

When he felt warm lips against his own, he mewled softly and tilted up into the contact, unaware of how his body was now rocking into the thrusts from the toy. As his body was roller coastered back up towards the peaks of pleasure once more, Angel did his best to focus on that kiss to keep himself sane, even managing to slide a hand up into red and black hair before the ministrations to his ass got the better of him and had him fully squirming. Soon even the kiss wasn’t enough to keep him from panting and huffing out needy moans and when Alastor finally broke the kiss, his tongue was left hanging needily from his lips with saliva dripping from his chin.

Normally his orgasms, even the ones Alastor gave him by just teasing his ass, were like a punch to the gut. Sometimes the punch was weak (when the person fucking him was terrible at their job) but other times it left him dizzy and unable to form any thought for several moments. This one, however, felt like a boil that slowly built up inside his groin with each twist and press of the vibrator and when the bubbles finally rolled over it left him utterly boneless against Alastor. 

When he came to and was aware of his surroundings once more, he found himself being carried in surprisingly strong arms over to the bed. Only vaguely was he aware that the toy was gone from his hole along with the rest of the clothes on his bottom half, including his boots and stockings. Once realizing this, he curled up slightly as the realization that his feet were bared hit because for some reason embarrassment decided it wanted to rear its ugly head to chant ‘ _ don’t look at ‘em, don’t look at ‘em _ ’ inside his head.

“Are you alright?” Came Alastor’s voice when the spider shifted in his arms to which Angel could only give a nod in reply as he quickly found the blankets. Only when Alastor moved to stand did Angel finally speak up.

“Wait,” he croaked, hand grabbing the elder’s arm. He almost expected to be wrenched away from but this time Alastor stopped and looked down at the spider curled up under his blankets. “Don’t leave me, Al. Not… not yet.”

The crimson-clad demon’s smile didn’t waver though he did give a nod and turned back to lower himself onto the bed and slid under the covers. 

“Sorry, jus’... that was really fuckin’ intense,” Angel muttered, daring to lean in as close as he could without touching the man.

Much to his surprise, however, Alastor’s arms curled around the spider’s trembling form and pulled him the rest of the way until Angel’s head rested squarely against his chest.

“Did I do it wrong?” Alastor asked curiously.

“No, no. Fuck no. You did it all right, babe- well, I mean… you kinda slipped up and went back on lettin’ me cum in the end. But that was good.” Angel gave a tired smile and lifted his head to look up at the other with arms wrapping around Alastor contentedly. “Really fuckin’ good.”

A soft chuckle met his ears as a hand found white hair to play with. “I did want to follow through, but it wasn’t as fun.” 

“Sooooo, orgasm denial is out?” Angel asked giving a brow raised in surprise.

“This time.”

“Kinky~.”

“You are perhaps the first and only person that I will not maim for saying that to me, you know.”

“Good,” Angel laughed and leaned up to kiss the tip of the demon’s nose. He really liked being the only person to claim certain things like that. “Let’s keep it that way till we master all the things on that list we made, yeah?”

“That is a most tempting offer. I will be much more keen to keep that promise, however, should you let me go so that I may get cleaned up.”

Angel gave a pout and nuzzled himself just under Alastor’s chin. “Five more minutes.”

“.... Five more minutes.”

“Oh, and next time, ya gotta use that accent you slid into earlier, cause God that was hot, Al.” The pornstar gave a yawn and stretched his legs out under the covers as he felt sleep beginning to take him.

This earned a sigh that hummed in the Radio Demon’s chest like electricity buzzing through cables. “I would say there’s no chance of it happening again, but I can already tell you will strive to make me go back on my word as you’ve made me go back on my word with just about everything else.”

With a sleepy, mischievous chuckle, he grinned against Alastor’s chest. “You got it, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah, for inspiration has struck and I have plans now. Once again, thanks to anyone that enjoys this little project and is kind enough to leave kudos or even a comment. I know there's ooc elements here and there and I regret that, but I hardly expect anything I write to be canon in any way anyways. Still, I hope that doesn't take away people's enjoyment of the fic and how Alastor and Angel are portrayed here.


	6. Alastor's Gift

“Angel Cakes. Babe. Sweetie,” the director’s voice said sounding huffy and out of breath on the other side of the dressing room door and soon it was followed by the loud thump against the wall just outside the door.

“How many fuckin’ times I gotta tell ya not ta call me that, Steve! Ya don’t get ta call me that! Now when ya can figure out which dude is supposed to be fuckin’ me where, let me know!” Angel’s voice shouted just before the knob twisted and in came the porn star himself still wearing nothing but the sheer robe barely held together with a pair of silken strings.

“Has filming gone awry again, my dear?” Alastor asked without looking up from his book. Though he’s gotten quite used to seeing Angel Dust in this state of undress, he still liked to give the other man his privacy at times. 

“These fuckin’ bozos don’t fuckin’ know what their doin’ here, Al! I mean, this shit’s always been a headache and a half, but I’m gettin’ sick n’ tired o’ dealin’ with it,” the spider demon heaved a sigh and flopped down onto Alastor’s lap so he could curl up between the demon and the book he was reading.

“Hmmm,” Alastor hummed and snapped the book shut so that it disappeared into a puff of smoke. “I do hope my taking over your contract is not causing these issues.”

“What?” Angel sat up and shook his head with one hand cupping Alastor’s cheek as another brushed through his hair. “No, no, no. Of course not, babe! Shit’s actually been really  _ good  _ since ya kicked Val’s nuts- figuratively speakin’.”

The Radio Demon gave another hum in thought as he caught the hand against his cheek and turned his face to press a kiss to the palm. He caught sight of the pout on Angel’s lips just before there was another hand coming from the spider to pull his face up. Alastor met the kiss immediately and unlike other kisses, it was his tongue forcing its way through sharp fangs to meet the other’s. Claiming Angel’s mouth for his own as his hands traced lightly along the spider’s form through the sheer fabric of his robe.

There was a soft, needy moan against his mouth just before Angel pulled away with flushed features. “Hey… get me outta here, would ya?” He asked once he’d licked up the saliva still clinging to Alastor’s lip.

“Do you not need to finish your film, my Angel?” Alastor asked with a thumb stroking over the other’s bottom lip to indirectly match Angel’s action.

“They ain’t gonna care till I give ‘em the bill at the end o’ this shit. Please, Al~. I’m hungry~. And fer once it ain’t in  _ that  _ way,” Angel pleaded with a smirk tugging at his lips.

The joke actually brought a soft chuckle from the elder demon as he gave a light flick right under Angel’s navel. “You could have fooled me, my dear.”

The porn star bit into his bottom lip and shifted his thighs together as he stood. “I’m only half-mast, ya don’t gotta worry. ‘Sides, I’ll just make ya finish the job once we get home.” Blowing a kiss in Alastor’s direction, he turned to find his clothes where he’d strewn them about when getting ready earlier.

It took a bit of time, some of which was spent shouting down the director (Angel’s doing) and a bit of negotiating to reschedule the shoot (Alastor’s doing), but soon enough the pair were waltzing out of the studio with two of Angel’s arms hooked into the crook of Alastor’s elbow. There were stares, of course, but they’d long gotten used to the staring. Angel had been afraid at first when people would stare at them, but Alastor was quick to point out that as long as he was around, no one would dare touch them. He was the Radio Demon, after all. No one would dare risk angering the Radio Demon unless they had the power to back up their courage. 

Thus far, the sentiment seemed to be true as they made their way down the sidewalk and picked their way around the dead bodies that were always littering this part of town even when there wasn’t a purge. Though they’d left to seek out a suitable place to eat at, there were already bags from at least four different shops on Angel’s arm and the spider’s eyes had just caught sight of yet another display.

“Babe, look! Holy fuck, those are pretty, ain’t they?” 

When Alastor looked in the direction three index fingers were pointing, he spotted a jewelry store oh-so-tastefully named ‘Daddy’s Little Angel’. The irony brought a chuckle to the elder demon’s lips. “How fitting!” 

“I always wanted shit from there but Val never let me pick nothin’ out. He’d always say it’d be too cheesy and blah blah blah, bullshit,” Angel pouted and let off a huff remembering his former pimp. Even these few months out from under the man’s thumbs, he couldn’t help but think about him. It irked Alastor at times but since it seemed cathartic for Angel to vent about his troubles, the deer demon allowed him to ramble away.

“Did he now?” The Radio Demon asked with an ear flicking against an antler. “Tell me. Is there a certain item you would prefer from that store above any others?” 

Angel’s face lit up at the offer. “Oh, Al! I always wanted this one necklace they used ta keep in the front window. It was a pendant with a pair of wings that could swing open and closed like a locket, kinda.”

“Then let us find this necklace for you, my dear.” Alastor had already made up his mind to do anything in his power to spite that cockroach, especially if it made Angel happy and so not even five minutes later they were walking out with the trinket secured right to the black choker around Angel’s throat. There had been chains of varying lengths and metals but Alastor had decided to go with just the pendant itself so they could keep it right in sight on the spider’s throat. What’s more, he had picked out one particular pendant that had the words “You are my Angel” engraved right between the wings, only visible once the delicate, silver wings were spread open. The detail had made Angel all the more flustered as he knelt down far enough to let Alastor attach the pendant to his choker with a small lick of magic. 

“Oh, Al… this is way better than I’d had in mind.” The porn star grinned at his reflection in a mirror and let his fingers open and close the wings a few times before finally grabbing up his bags once more so they could leave. 

“As long as you are happy, that is my main goal, Angel,” Alastor said, his smile showing just how pleased he was with himself. “Shall we at last dine before it gets too late to catch lunch?”

“Oh, yeah! ‘Course!” Angel laughed and linked his arms back up with the elder. “Oh! There we go! That cafe makes real good coffee, since that’s yer thing an’ all.”

Alastor’s eyes lit up over his ever-stretched grin as he looked at the cafe. “Then let us make haste and hope the coffee is piping hot this fine morning!”

Things were going well. Far too well. As an Overlord, Alastor should have known to keep his guard in place at all times, but it wasn’t until his shadow alerted him to the danger that he remembered that even someone as powerful as him should always watch their backs. 

“Angel?” He asked, turning from the barista the moment his shadow had tugged at the tails of his jacket. The table the spider was supposed to be seated at out front was now empty save for the spilled over bags on the ground. 

Without bothering to look back, the Radio Demon rushed out and looked around. In an instant, his microphone was in his hand to be stamped into the cement in order to summon a few more shadows from everywhere and nowhere.

“Find him,” he ordered, voice taking on a much harsher quality with the command.

It took mere seconds for the evidence to be found but it still felt like far too long for Alastor. A pair of shadows pulled the kicking and struggling porno director from earlier out of the shadows of an alleyway and in a flash Alastor had him shoved against the nearest wall with the end of his microphone.

“Where. Is. He?” the Overlord demanded, the pupils of his eyes slitting with anger and lips pulling his grin into a snarl.

The director gave a cough as hands came up to grab onto the staff of the microphone now pressing into his oversized gut. “Look pal, it ain’t my fault you pissed off the wrong roach.”

“ **WHERE. IS. HE?** ” His snarl deepened along with the shadows around them which seemed to bubble and boil like liquid trying to escape from under a pot’s lid.

“THE STUDIO. THEY TOOK HIM TO THE STUDIO.”

Alastor launched the demon into the air, not caring if he died from the fall or not. He’d gotten his answer and more importantly… he’d spotted Angel’s choker laying abandoned on the pavement near a set of fresh skidmarks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. It's a cliffhanger.
> 
> This one's dedicated to Strawberry_PLmp :D


	7. Angel Dust's Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino tries to seduce his way back into Angel Dust's good graces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some sexual assault and general abuse.

The collar was heavy around his neck, biting into flesh and fur in a way that even swallowing was difficult. It was a stark contrast to the silky satin pillows piled under his curled body and though dread weighed heavily on the back of his mind from the moment he came back to awareness, the worst part of it wasn’t the rest of the bindings keeping his limbs secured or the blindfold wrapped around his eyes. It was knowing exactly what was going on. The first thing to hit him had been the smell of the office, after all, and in came the flood of memories from the past seventy years hitting him square in the gut.

Since then, he’s had plenty of time to lay against the satin, doing his best to breathe against the constrictive collar secured around his neck and working his wrists to at least give enough leeway so his fingers didn’t go numb. He wanted to be ready when the son of a bitch finally returned to the pretty little porn star chained up and waiting for him. Just as he was beginning to grow nauseous from the perfumes swimming about his head (did he  _ really  _ have to use so much of that shitty lily scented shit?), that honey sweet voice wormed its way into his ears in the exact way that sent a shudder down his spine.

“Angel Cakes~.”

There was a few beats of silence as Angel dug fingernails into the palm of a hand to ground his mind. “Oh, heyya, Val. I’d say it’s nice seein’ ya but… I can’t exactly see ya with this thing on my eyes, if ya get what I’m sayin’.” 

When a finger stroked down along Angel’s jaw, it confirmed that he was definitely in Valentino’s main office. No other room in the studio had shag carpeting thick enough to muffle the man’s footsteps like that. It was how he kept anyone from being able to hear even the roughest sex when he took someone to teach them a lesson or even just for a bit of fun. The spider pulled himself away from the digit with lips curling over fangs out of reflex. Fuck, he hated this. The way his heart was pounding in his chest and the cold sweat that had broken out on the back of his neck. 

He wasn’t supposed to fucking be here. Angel was supposed to have been fucking done with this whole place in general. He was supposed to be free. 

“Easy now, Angie. I just wanna let you get a good look of things. That daddy of yours is finally here so the show can finally begin, after all,” Val said, giving a low chuckle as he slid his finger under the blindfold in order to peel it away from mismatched eyes.

Angel squinted against the sudden light hitting his retinas, face scrunching as even the dim, almost candle-lit quality of the office’s lighting pained him after spending so long under that blindfold. “Shit. The fuck’re ya even talkin’ about, Val? What the fuck’re ya tryna do here?”

Valentino’s grin stretched wider, the golden fang in his jaw flashing as he spoke. “We’re just havin’ a little fun here, babycakes. You remember what  _ fun _ is, right?” The other demon drew in closer to brush his mouth against the collar wrapped around Angel’s neck. “We used to have so much fun, didn’t we, Angie? Whatever happened to that, hmmm?”

Angel Dust trembled at the sudden closeness, wrists straining against his bonds as he resisted the urge to lean into the touch the way his body had been trained to so long ago. “Th-Things change.  _ Valentino _ .” His voice shook as he spat out the words, face turning against the satin pillows as if he could escape the man hovering over him. It was quickly becoming apparent, though, that there was no escape and there never had been.

“Don’t be like that, baby~. I know you still got it in you,” Valentino purred as his touch wormed between the spider’s thighs. Slithering up to find the lacy fabric just under his skirt. Even as the man’s long, wet tongue traveled against the leather biting into his skin, Angel felt pure revulsion as the touch made him react. “See? You might be another man’s whore now… but you’re still mine, baby. You’ll  _ always  _ be mine.”

“You’re wrong, asshole,” Angel spat, body awkwardly writhing away from the touches until he slid off the pillows and landed hard on a shoulder. The jarring pain shooting through the bound limb made him groan and bury his face into the shag carpeting, but it was what he needed. A cold splash to his system to keep his mind sane. Angel might have a venomous bite that got people high as a kite, but Val’s hands had a venom of their own that never failed to set him on fire even when he didn’t want it.

“Now look at what you’ve done to yourself. You just keep hurtin’ yourself over and over and you leave me to pick up the pieces, don’t you?” Valentino sighed dramatically as he pulled the chain roughly in order to slide Angel’s body back onto the pillows. “This is why you need me, Angel Cakes. Not some uptight virgin radio shitlord. I mean, c’mon, babe. Everyone knows that fucker’s broken, and I ain’t just talkin’ about in the head.”

Angel, who had given a choked cough when the collar around his neck cut deeper still into his Adam’s apple, laughed into the pillows. Low and bubbly at first but then it shifted into loud, hysterical cackling that hurt his already sore throat and left him coughing again even before Val gripped his hair to force him to look up at his former boss.

“What the fuck is so funny, huh?! Think you can just laugh at me?! ME?!” 

It took a minute or two for the porn star to finally get the words out through the hysterics, a tear even welling up in his black eye to roll down his cheek. “Ya… ya really think… oh fuck… ya think Al is  _ broken _ ?” He coughed, a wince shooting through his features as pain spiked in his wrenched shoulder. “I mean, sure, the guy ain’t exactly right in the head. Who is down here? But… I can fuckin’ assure ya, his dick ain’t anywhere  _ near  _ broken.  _ Allocco _ .” 

The other demon snarled and shoved Angel away to rise from the pillows where he turned his back and lit a cigarette from the silver case on his desk. Ahhh. It seemed that shot Valentino’s little ace in the hole right in the foot. Angel could only read between the lines and guess at what he’d planned here exactly. Maybe trying to seduce him back into Valentino’s grasp? Remind him how good he could feel when they were together? Angel’s body might still react the way it’s been taught to, but it’s safe to say that that’s all that was. A reaction. 

For the first time since he’d woken up in Val’s office, Angel was feeling something other than dread. “Y’know… Al is old fashioned and stuck up and sometimes he can be an even bigger asshole than you but at least I don’t need’a blow him for an hour just so he can get it up-.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STUPID WHORE,” Valentino bellowed, rounding on the spider, smoke pouring from between his fangs and though Angel knew he should’ve stopped right there, he couldn’t make his mouth obey as it shouted over the booming voice.

“He let’s me blow ‘im cause _ I like ta blow him _ !” 

Pain, fiery hot and quicker than lightning shot through his jaw as one of Val’s hands cracked him across the mouth. “I TOLD YOU TA SHUT THAT FUCKIN’ MOUTH’A YOURS. NOW I GOTTA SHUT IT FOR YOU CAUSE YOU’RE TOO FUCKIN’ STUPID TA DO IT PROPER.” Another jolt of pain, this time around his neck as the chain was yanked once more to jerk Angel into a sitting position before his head snapped to the side from another slap, this time he swore he felt the gold fang in his jaw wiggle a little. “See what you’re makin’ me do, Angie? You see what you’re makin’ me do ta you?! Well… let’s see if you’re still grinnin’ at me when you see the mess my boys’re makin’ of your new daddy.”

A hand dipped into the plush coat Val wore to pull a remote from the depths of a pocket. With a few button presses, a flatscreen television emerged from a sliding panel in the wall and flickered to life. Once the static cleared, the pimp flicked through channel after channel looking for his target, all the while muttering under his breath. 

“Where is he. Where the fuck is that mothafuckin’ deer.”

When Angel finally managed to peek over to the screen and blink the tears from his eyes, he saw the channels flickering by. Everything almost looked like a ghost town until it hit Angel almost as hard as Valentino’s backhand. Room by room, floor by floor, everything was covered in blood. He watched the number tick up as the other demon flicked the feed higher and higher up the tower. All the while, Valentino failed to notice the way the shadows of the room seemed to grow thicker. Writhing and bubbling like a simmering pot of ink from the corners outwards. Angel followed the shadows as they advanced upon where he and Val crouched on the satin bed of pillows up until he was shoved away when the other demon stood and slammed a hand into the television screen.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, ALASTOR?!”

“Here.”

The whisper came from Angel Dust’s left and when he looked, there stood a figure of pure darkness. Its features sharper than an angel’s blade with antlers extending wide from its head. At first, Angel thought it was Alastor’s shadow turned three-dimensional (a little trick he’s seen Alastor do for the occasional prank against someone in the hotel), but then the eyes flew open, lighting up the now-darkened room with glowing crimson beams. 

“Al,” Angel sighed with eyes growing hot with tears of relief. 

Slitted pupils turned to the spider bound on the pillows and though Angel knew he should be afraid of the anger bubbling under that sharp grin, but at the moment, he could only feel joy. Even if he was gonna die here, at least he got to see the Radio Demon one more time. 

To his surprise, however, instead of turning back to the roach cowering against the wall, Alastor knelt before the spider and traced razor-sharp claws across one of the welts starting to swell up on the spider’s cheek. It was only when the hand pulled away that Angel noticed that the claws were stained thick with bloody viscera from the demons he’s slain on his way here.

“My apologies for taking so long, my dear,” the elder said as he brought the bloodied hand down to undo the collar around Angel’s neck.

“Yer here, babe. That’s what I care about,” replied Angel before leaning forward to nuzzle his face into the elder’s leg the moment he was freed from the leather. 

It was then that Valentino seemed to come back to reality and grow a pair as the pillows shifted with one of the man’s feet stamping down hard on the edge. “Hey, asshole, you gotta deal with me before you go--.”

Alastor’s gaze didn’t leave his work undoing the binds from Angel’s wrists and ankles as his shadow wrapped itself around the pimp to hold him in place. “Has he done anything else to you, my dear?”

Heat flooded Angel’s face as he remembered the way his body reacted under Valentino’s touch, though it wasn’t anything close to arousal or embarrassment. As his gaze flickered away from the Radio Demon to stare instead at his feet finally freed on the pillows, he felt nothing but shame. When the porn star didn’t reply, a hum rose from the depths of Alastor’s throat and Angel saw him stand in the corner of his eye.

“I won’t force you to tell me everything that has transpired while I was on my way… I will instead have to take some measure of revenge against this parasite,” Alastor’s voice said, dropping a few octaves as anger simmered just under the surface. 

When Angel looked up at the elder, he saw the man’s eyes change with the rest of his face. That mysterious red X began to glow between his eyes which now turned into the dials of an old timey radio and when Alastor’s head tilted, a sharp scream reminded Angel that Val was still there being pinned by the shadow. His head turned just in time to see one of Valentino’s arms flying across the room to smack wetly against the wall. His mind almost felt like molasses as his mouth moved silently a few times before he finally remembered how to speak.

“Al, wait! Don’t kill him!” He blurted just as the shadow began stretching another of Valentino’s arms to its limits.

Both shadow and master turned their gazes to the spider on the floor and when Alastor spoke his voice not only emanated from the moving mouths of both figures but from the very shadows closing in on them all.

“And just why should I not eliminate this creature for what he has done?” 

“Please, Al. Ya don’t need to do this, okay? I’m alright,” Angel promised before stiffly bringing himself to his feet to stand in front of the Radio Demon, blocking Valentino from view though he knew Alastor could just as easily look through his shadow’s hollow eyes. “I’m okay, babe. It’s just a few scrapes, I mean it. This guy… he’s pathetic. He don’t deserve ta die right now, don’t ya think?”

Alastor’s head straightened to tilt back and look up at Angel Dust. Most people would flinch under that terrifying expression, shrink back and do anything to escape its ire. Angel, however? He cupped that face in both hands, first making sure to show the empty palms to the other so that he was aware of what was coming before they took hold and gently cradled his cheeks. Alastor stood stock still for a moment… then two… finally those radio dial eyes slid closed and Angel felt his body relaxing with a long exhale of breath. 

A thunk sounded from behind them and from the grunt of pain, Angel guessed that the shadow had released Valentino. He was too focused on Alastor leaning into his touch, even turning his face to kiss a gloved palm as a bloodied hand cupped one of the hands against his cheek. Once he saw those crimson eyes had returned to normal, Angel leaned in and kissed Alastor’s lips with thumbs brushing over the man’s sharp cheekbones.

“Take me home… will ya, Al?” He whispered softly in between a few more peck to soft lips.

A sigh hissed from the other’s chest like static as each peck seemed to make Alastor relax more and more. “If you insist, my Angel. This time, however, it is my turn to clean you up from this little debacle.”

Pressing his forehead to Alastor’s, Angel gave a small sniffle and grinned in spite of the way it made his face ache to do so. “Only if you use that lavender shit ya got me last week.”

“For you, my dear, I will use all of the lavender shit in Hell as long as it makes you happy,” Alastor promised, his arm coming up to allow one or two of Angel’s arms to hook into the crook of his elbow.

Before they left, Angel paused to give one last look at the demon curled up against the wall, pure hatred in eyes behind cracked, heart-shaped glasses. “Take care’a yerself, Val. Maybe ya can get Sindy ta head yer pictures now. She always did have a better ass than me.”

“Tch,” the scoff spat through clenched fangs. “Go fuck yerself, Angel Dust. I’ll be rootin’ for the real angels when the next purge comes ‘round.”

“Easy there, good fellow. There is still the very good chance I may change my mind on our way out of this cesspit,” Alastor warned, a warble of power humming just under the vacuum-tubes of his voice.

“My point still stands,” Val snapped. “Hope you enjoy that show on the way back out just as much as the way in.”

“Show?” Angel blinked between the two, an icy spike of anxiety stabbing him in the gut. “What show?”

A final, triumphant grin spread over the pimp’s face as they made their way from the office, further sinking the fresh dread threatening to consume the spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this time around, I had a bit of a more solid voice for Valentino (I hope), and for reference, I used Frank Fontaine from the game Bioshock as a sort of guide for his speech patterns. 
> 
> All in all, I can feel there's maybe one or two more chapters left in this? I'd like for it to end on an even number just so there's an equal amount of POVs between Al and Angel but!!! We'll just have to see.


End file.
